Sailor Power
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Kaori discovered that she is Sailor Earth. She is the first scout to join Serena on her mission to defeat the Mega Verse. She's two years younger than all the other scouts but is dedicated to working twice as hard.
1. Chapter 1

**I just watched the Anime again and it showed that Sammy in Crossroads Jr. High school as well so I'm going to go through the chapters and change everything that says they are getting ready for Jr. High because they'd already be in Jr. High. I don't know much about Japanese schools so please work with me. Thank you**

Serena still couldn't believe she was Sailor Moon. Of course other than that nothing had changed. It had been over a month now and she was running on her way to school once again. She made it before the bell rang. It was after school that things got a little weird. She was walking down the street worrying after her latest test when she spotted a girl a little younger than her.

She had black hair that was short with long strands throughout it. Her eyes were coal black as well. She wore a black school uniform that was standard for a private academy on the outskirts of town. She was carrying her bag on her shoulder and looking bored as she stared at the Arcade .

"Hey." Serena said walking up to her. "Are you here to play the new Sailor V video game?"

"no." the girl replied, "I am meeting my father. He owns this Arcade and is checking over the place. "

"I'm Serena and I love this place." she beamed brightly. "This little black cat here is Luna. What's your name?"

"I'm Kaori. " the girl replied, she sighed and walked into the arcade with Serena. She seemed uninterested in everything. "I'm in my final year of Grade School. "

"Oh, I'm in my second year of Middle School." Serena laughed, "That means I'm two years older than you. "

"Yes, it does. " Kaori replied, "Ah, Father there you are. "

"did you make a friend, Kaori-dear?" the man asked with a smile, he had turned away from talking to Andrew.

"Hardly . " Kaori replied, "I am ready to go now, father, having me come all the way out here was an inconvenience. "

"Oh, I know and I'm sorry, dear, but daddy needs to wrap a little more work. Why don't you go and play. "

Kaori scoffed and left the store.

* * *

Kaori sighed, as she sat in the recording studio listening to 'Love Line' her mother owned this station. She was very suspicious she'd heard about people who'd had letters read on the show collapsing. She'd gotten her hands on the letter and knew who would be getting the next letter. She'd try and check it out tomorrow.

Serena gasped when she saw Kaori standing at the gates while her teacher was wheeled away to the hospital she quickly ran out to see her. Her friends followed.

"Kaori!" Serena called, "Kaori! " Kaori stopped walking toward her limo where her driver was waiting and turned around to look at Serena. "It's me Serena."

"Yes, I can see that. " Kaori said, she curtsied , "I was unaware that this was your school. "

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Serena, do you like know this girl?" Serena's friend Molly asked.

Serena ignored her.

"I'm running an investigation ." Kaori told her. "It would seem that everyone whose had their letters read on 'Love Line' has collapsed and is in the hospital. My mother runs the network it runs on and this is reflecting bad upon them. "

"Oh, Wow!" Serena said, "I can't believe it! Well, since you're here would you like to come with Molly and me to get an ice cream?"

"I guess that would be acceptable. " Kaori nodded. She turned to her driver. "I will be walking from here. " she informed him. "I will call when I require your services again. "

* * *

"For the thousandth time!" The guard outside the Network Station said to Serena. "There is no program called, 'Love Line' at this station so go home!"

"Wait!" Kaori appeared as if by magic. " I apologize for not informing you sooner. " she said to the guard. "But we both heard that stupid program and made it the code for tonight's meeting. I asked Serena to hang out with me tonight but I did not think mother would approve so I set a password of sorts..."

"Of course." The guard said bowing, "Your friend may come in. I apologize and swear not to tell your mother, Miss. Kaori."

"I thank you." Kaori said, she motioned to Serena and Luna to follow her. Once they were out of range of the guards she frowned at Serena. " You should not have come here. What do you think you can do?"

"This." Serena said, holding her hand up. "Moon Prism Power!" A moment later she was Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Moon Champion of Love and Justice!"

"I don't believe it." Kaori scoffed, " You of all people. " she sighed, "Follow me I'll take you to 'Love Line' . "

They ran along halls hiding when they needed to. They finally got to the right room.

"What the heck?!" Kaori cried, "They are all asleep!"

"It's the Mega verse I can feel it's evil energy. " Luna said.

"and now her cat talks ." Kaori said, blinking at the cat. "Come on we have to stop this program. "

they burst into the recording room and Serena grabbed the Mic .

"Attention all 'Love Line' viewers. Stop listening to this program it's bad for your health. " Serena said, "Those flower things are really dangerous they suck the energy right out of you get rid of them!"

The man stood up.

"Be quiet now!"

"Don't listen to this ..."

The window suddenly exploded and Kaori crashed into the wall. Luna landing on her with a thud. Serena screamed shielding herself.

"That woman is his partner!" Luna yelled, Kaori was bleeding badly from her arm and looked on the verge of passing out. "Do something!"

* * *

The woman transformed into a monster and her breath began blowing things up. Sailor Moon grabbed Kaori and jumped through a hole that lead to the roof she set Kaori next to the door that lead up there . She began dodging around trying to figure out what she could do.

Kaori's forehead began glowing with the astrological symbol for Earth.

"You are Sailor Earth. " Luna told her gasping.

"I'm what?" Kaori asked.

Luna did a back flip and a pen with the Earth symbol appeared.

"Hold this up and say Earth Power!" Luna instructed.

Kaori took the pen and stumbled to her feet. She held the pen high.

"EARTH POWER!"

A light surrounded Kaori and when it vanished she was wearing a white sailor top with a black collar and a black bow across her chest with a black gem. A short black sailor skirt with a black bow on the back of her waist. Black gloves up to her elbows, Black boots up to her knees, black earrings in her ears and a golden tiara with a black gem in the middle. She blinked rapidly.

"Oh, wow, my arm healed!"

"Yes, Sailor Earth has the ability to heal . " Luna said, "You can also manipulate plants,..."

"Not now!" Sailor Moon yelled dodging another attack. "Do something!"

"Okay, hold your hands out and say "Earth Vines Slash!"

"EARTH VINES SLASH!" Sailor Earth cried. She somehow knew the motions to use. She jumped up high , did a back flip and slashed her hand. A vine shot out of her hand and trapped the woman as Kaori landed . The Monster Woman was wrapped tight and couldn't move. "Wow, I did that."

"Now, Sailor Moon, use your Tiara!" Luna yelled.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon bellowed throwing her tiara it began glowing and turned into a disc it tore into the monster turning her into dust. "Wow we did it. "

"We sure did. " Sailor Earth said, "Now what do we do about him?!"

The man was heading toward them. They all three backed off step by step. A rose shot down between him and them.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cheered as the man vanished and another disappeared over the side of the building. "thank you!"

"Now what are we going to do?" Kaori asked , they were standing as themselves in the ruined room. She suddenly collapsed "So tired. "

She passed out and Serena ,who was just as tired , passed out next to her. When they woke up again Kaori's mother was yelling about the room and people were fussing over them. After explaining why Serena and Luna were there Kaori was ordered to go home and Kaori and her driver gave Serena and Luna a ride home.

* * *

Kaori sat in her class taking her test the next day using her new pen and thinking about what had happened last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaori sighed as she listened to the girls in her class go on about fashion and getting into shape they were already into boys. It wasn't like Kaori wasn't she just couldn't really talk to them that well. Apparently , there was a new fitness center in town and it was popular by school aged girl but they had to be in in least middle school. One of the girls said that they could easily get in and reminding them that they were in middle school so to bring their school ID's.

Kaori walked to her waiting limo before they could ask her. The girls were by the gates so they heard her when she said where she wanted to go.

"I want to see Serena. " Kaori told her driver. " Please, take me to her. "

"Of course, Miss . Kaori. "

* * *

They arrived at Serena's school just as the bell was ringing. Kaori waited outside Luna appearing and jumping on her shoulder as they waited for Serena. She finally came out.

"Kaori!" Serena beamed hugging her. "It's been over a week. I've been so worried about you! Are you okay? "

"I'm fine." Kaori replied, a little shocked at Serena's boldness. " I've been taking tests at school getting ready for advancement into my second year of Middle School. So sorry I couldn't come and visit. "

"Well, you're here now!" Serena said, beaming. "Lets hang out!"

"Okay, " Kaori said, with a nod. "Where were you headed?"

"Oh, we were going to check out this Fitness center." Molly said, "We all gained some weight..."

"Not you too." Kaori scoffed, "I thought you were better than that. Most of the girls in my class are doing that. They say they can easily get in. But it's all they ever talk about. Even some of the teachers go there . "

"Well, ..." Serena said biting her lip. "You aren't doing that are you?"

"No. I don't need to. " Kaori shrugged, "I do martial arts and ballet. I eat a balanced diet with the occasional junk food thrown in. "Kaori shrugged, "Then again I never seem to gain a pound. " she looked at Serena. "How much did you gain?"

"I gained half a pound. "

"That's nothing. " Kaori hissed.

She kept quiet as she walked with Serena and her friends to the Fitness Center. She left them there taking Luna with her.

* * *

Kaori was at the dojo when Luna found her. She was breaking boards. Luna jumped on to her shoulder.

"Luna?" Kaori blinked. "Sensei , I need to leave now."

"Very well, remember the tournaments next week. " He called as she ran from the dojo her driver following, "You have to be there. "

"Right!" Kaori called, back . When they were outside she looked at Luna. "What's wrong?"

"We've got Sailor Business. " Luna said, glancing at the driver . " Serena's gone on a binge work out and is refusing to do Sailor work. "

"Then lets go." Kaori said, "Driver , the Fitness Center you picked me up from . "

They snuck inside and found Serena. They both transformed and went to where Luna had seen the Energy Pods.

"Let them go!" Sailor Moon demanded."I am Sailor Moon..."

"I am Sailor Earth!"

"We are the champions of Justice! In the name of the Moon we will right wrongs and Triumph over evil and that means you!"

They were both striking a pose. Kaori's was the one she used to guard herself in a fight.

"Work out time with them boys. " Jed called, "See you, Miss. Moon, Miss. Earth." then vanished

The three burly muscle men charged at them the both jumped out of the way.

"and to think I just finished my workout. " Earth said , her lower leg smashing into one of the men's gut. "Eh..." she flipped away and landed next to Sailor Moon, "You've got to be kidding me my kick didn't work!"

"That's bad!" Moon cried, "I got it! Trap them in your vines and I'll throw my tiara!"

"Okay." Earth dodged a fist hearing Moon scream as she did the same she countered with a move to break the arm. " EARTH VINES SLASH!"

She focused with all she had to hold them still while the struggled.

"Hurry!" Earth yelled, to Moon, "I don't know how long I can hold them!"

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Moon cried throwing her tiara . It hit them and suddenly the were all back to normal. "Earth are you okay?"

"That's a work out in and of itself. " Earth replied as they let Serena's teacher out of the pod. "She looks bad. Go call an ambulance! " one of the guys ran off. "Power of Earth please lend me your power. " she said putting two fingers to Miss. Haruna. "Grant me the power to restore her life force..."

"What are you doing? " Moon cried. "Oh!"

Earth's two finger's began glowing.

"You're healing again! " Moon cried, "This time on purpose ! When did you learn this?"

"Just now." Earth smirked at her. She could feel her energy draining. This was straining. "I hope that the ambulance gets here soon..."

Earth was able to sustain Haruna until the ambulance showed up then passed out and became Kaori again luckily Serena and Luna were the only one's there.

* * *

Serena was exhausted by the time she got home. She was carrying Kaori on her back. She'd carried her the whole way home. Luna was walking behind them.

"Serena , whose that?" Serena's mother asked.

"She's my friend." Serena explained, "We met a week ago at the Arcade her dad owns it. We've hung out a few times since. We were hanging out in the park when she just collapsed so I brought her here to rest. I'm going to tuck her into my bed. Can you please set up a futon for me."

"Of course. "

"She looks like she's my age. " Sammy , Serena's brother , said, "Why don't I know her? She's cute."

Serena slammed her bedroom door in his face. She found some old PJ's that she'd outgrown and dressed Kaori in them before going to take a shower.

Kaori jerked awake to Serena screaming that she'd broken the bathroom scale. She snuggled back into the bed and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaori was doing her ballet class today she was to dance the lead in the next show that was coming up and she wasn't sure she was ready so she was practicing as much as she could though she still spent most of her time with Serena and Luna learning to control her knew powers. She focused solely on her work out. She tuned out everyone around the room as she danced around the mirrored room she was in.

She was startled back to reality when the door to the room crashed open.

"Kaori!" Serena burst in. Kaori blinked at her. "You even have a black toto huh?" she hugged Kaori to her. "You just look so cute!"

"What are you doing here, Serena?" Kaori asked. "I mean it's great to see you two..." Luna was now on her shoulder. "But I've got a lot of work to do. ..."

"Oh, we know but you said you were friends with Saffron. " Serena spoke up. " Something weird is going on. She's doing this contest and her manager doesn't seem to know about it and she just doesn't seem to be acting like the Saffron we see on T.v. "

"Okay, I'll change and we can go check it out. " Kaori nodded , "Do I have time for a quick shower?"

"Sure."

* * *

A quick shower later they were running toward where the contest was being held. They stood in the back of the crowd and watched.

"You're right something is wrong." Kaori agreed pulling her away from the stage area. "I don't know what it is but I feel we shouldn't get too close. This is definitely Sailor Business. " She agreed, "What should we do?"

"I was hoping you had an idea. " Serena sighed, "Do you think we should enter? I mean that might be the best way to get the information. "

"Well, I guess..." Kaori bit her lip. "But what can we do? I'm a girl of meany talents..." she watched some girls from her school. "Can you dance?"

"I'm a klutz." Serena said, she'd walked off but returned with crepes for them. Kaori began eating hers. "Can't dance to save my life. "

"Hey meat ball head." A man walked over to them. Kaori blushed a bit and took another bite of her crepe. She was no good at talking to males. "What are you doing over here? I thought you'd be making a fool out of yourself like all your friends."

"We've got better things to do , Darien. " Serena scoffed, "Hey, Kaori will you help me with my English?"

"Sure." Kaori said, she could speak four languages. English being one of them. She began humming as music blared she was soon singing along. Darien and Serena and Luna stared at her in shock. She sounded amazing. She finally noted they were staring at her and blushed, "What?"

"That was amazing, kid." Darien laughed, he patted her head. They both noted that she looked uneasy. "You should have entered, though I expect Meat ball head cant' sing to save her life. " Serena huffed, "You've got a wonderful voice. "

With that he walked off waving over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Kaori yelled after him. She'd spotted his sun glasses on the edge of the garbage can. He didn't turn around so she picked them up she'd return them later. "Oh, well, come on lets go check out everything. "

* * *

They ran to the auditorium .

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena yelled, as they stood ready to burst in to the room.

"Earth Power!" Kaori transformed as well.

They burst into the room to see people collapsing on the stage. Together they shut the curtains . The monster posing as Saffron looked around. A spot light lit up center stage where the two now stood in their poses.

"Who are you?!" Saffron demanded.

"I'm Sailor Moon!"

"and I'm Sailor Earth!"

The crowd was amazed but for once Earth wasn't bothered by the crowd she normally got stage fright but she had work to do this time and wouldn't get distracted. She would focus and loose herself in her role like she did when she danced. That way she could do this.

"We are the Champions of Justice!" Moon continued, "On behalf of the Moon we shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! and that means you!"

Saffron jumped into the air and transformed into some kind of blue monster that landed on the stage.

"You don't scare us." Moon said,

If only that was true. Earth wasn't scared but she knew that as soon as the fighting started Moon would start bawling and trying not to fight. The monster shot some kind of ice blue jet at them. Earth jumped high and back while Moon ran into the stands alittle . Earth cursed as she landed back on the stage she was now alone with the monster. It advanced on her suddenly Moon was back swinging in from above on a wire . She kicked the monster hard then landed on the stage as soon as she let go of the wire a light landed on the monsters head.

"Nice move!" Earth called, "Oh, no look out!"

The monster was up again and blowing more of that ice breath. Moon screamed holding her arm up to block her body began to become encased in in ice.

"She's freezing me."

"Oh, no!" Earth cried, she gritted her teeth. She was about to move when a rose smashed into Moon's arm breaking the ice and freeing her.

"You must work together. " Tuxedo Mask said then vanished.

"Earth Vine Slash!" Earth took the monster by surprise and wrapped it up. "Sailor Moon!"

"Right!" Moon yelled, Taking her tiara off. "Moon Tiara Vaporize !"

Earth blinked that was new. The tiara hit turning the monster to dust. With that the lights went off so they could make their exit. The crowd was cheering.

"I hate crowds. " Kaori sighed as they hid back stage. She glanced out at the crowd. She was wearing a simple black sun dress. "Serena , what are you doing?"

Serena had gone out on stage and was talking into the mic

"I hope you enjoyed our mock battle folks." she said to the crowd. "Saffron was really great wasn't she? " The crowd cheered loudly. "Now our final act today is a very shy girl who has an amazing voice. She's a dear personal friend of Saffron's so please hear her out. "

People began whispering. Serena pulled Kaori on to the stage.

"I give you Kaori!"

Kaori swallowed but took the mic. She took a deep breath closed her eyes and sang the first song that came to her a Saffron song. Saffron, the real Saffron was standing next Serena behind Kaori beaming with pride.

* * *

Kaori sighed, Serena's family was in shock. She was sitting at the table with Serena helping her study for an upcoming English test and Serena was actually getting it. They were both working hard. She noted that Sammy was staring at her. She nudged Serena and nodded toward him.

"Hey, Sammy leave the room." Serena demanded shocking everyone. "It's just that Kaori is really shy and even more shy around males so you're upsetting her. Please leave the room."

Sammy went nodding. He watched from the hall though. He was mesmerized by Kaori and didn't know why. He wanted to talk to her but if she didn't like boys then that was going to be hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaori wondered how she'd been talked into this. Her mother had demanded that she go to cram school on top of everything else she was doing. It was really annoying her. She'd been going for a week now and was getting bad vibes from everything . She was standing in front of Serena's school with Luna having shared her concerns. She wore her uniform. She clenched her teeth and walked up to a boy with weird glasses. She'd see him around Serena.

"Where is Serena?"

"Eh?" he asked, "Oh your Serena's sister. " Kaori blinked, but nodded. " Follow me. " they walked around until they finally found her talking to a girl with blue hair that Kaori knew from cram school. "Serena!" the two girls looked at them. "Your sister is here!"

"Thanks , Melvan !" Serena cheered pushing him away and falling on Kaori hugging her. "Kaori ! Oh, I missed you!"

"Hey, Serena." Kaori said, "I need to talk to you. "

"YAY!" Serena cheered, "Come meet ..."

"Oh, you're from computer school." The blue haired girl said, walking over. "We've never been introduced I'm Ami."

"Oh, I'm Kaori." Kaori said shaking her hand.

"You go to a computer class?" Serena asked, Kaori."WHy?"

"My mom makes me go ." Kaori sighed, "It's only twice a week for three hours but it really cuts into my training. " Anyway. Lets hang out today. Ami can come along."

"YAY!" Serena cheered.

"But first..." Teachers and students were trying to watch subtly. Kaori held out her hand. "You had a test in English today. Lets see it. "

Serena sweat dropped and dug it out of her back pack and handed it over. She was very proud of her grade.

" A 50%." Kaori nodded, "Very well, it's good. We'll continue studying then you're making progress. " She smiled at Serena " Ice cream is on me today. "

"YAY!" Serena cheered again, taking her test back and tucking it away. Ami was giggling with her hand over her mouth. The three began walking out of the school gates. "I worked really hard on that test."

* * *

Serena was showing them around Ami's neighborhood. Ami had just showed them to her house .

"Where's the library ? " Ami asked, "I like to spend my weekends there reading."

"I like doing that too. " Kaori said, " when I can find the time but I don't live around here. I go to Brighten Academy Elementary School. "

"Really?" Amy asked, blinking. " You go to the Brain Farm? I went there."

"Really?" Kaori said boardly. "Lets hit the arcade. "

They had all had their ice cream and true to her word Kaori had payed. They entered the arcade and Serena took them to the new Sailor V video game. She demonstrated how to play. Amy went next she was great at it. Then she checked her watch.

"OH NO!" Ami cried, "IT'S TIME FOR CLASS!"

Kaori slid her disc into Serena's pocket and quickly followed. She and Ami ran all the way to the cram school.

* * *

Kaori just pretended to work not looking at the screen and was relieved when a disguised Serena burst in. She quickly slid over to her and Luna and out into the hall.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Earth Power!"

She appeared back in the room ready to fight.

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Earth!"

"We are champions of Justice! On behalf of the moon we will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!"

They both struck their poses.

Suddenly, papers flew at them Moon went running around the room dodging them Earth dodged toward the computer screens. She couldn't believe this. She looked as Ami screamed the monster was now a red monster. She was holding Ami's head to the computer which was glowing.

"Earth Vine Slash!" she landed on a table slashing. He vine slashed right through the monster's arm. That was new she'd only meant to capture like she normally did. Ami's forehead was glowing. Serena screamed the other students were surrounding her. "I hate to do this but..." she jumped, flipped mid air and landed in front of Moon. She began hitting and kicking everyone who came near them. "They are going to be sore when they wake up. "

"No doubt. " Moon agreed.

* * *

"Ami!" Luna yelled, throwing Ami a blue pen the the Mercury symbol on top . "Yell Mercury Power!"

Ami was stunned for a moment then held it up.

"Mercury Power!" She was soon a Sailor Scout in blue.

"Great!" Earth said, "Now we have some back up."

"Use your bubbles!" Luna ordered, "Then your vines then your tiara!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury released a spray of bubbles that covered the whole room. The students quit fighting back and fell to the floor. Earth could somehow sense where the monster was.

"My turn ! " She yelled, "Earth Vines Wrap!"

She felt her vines wrap around her target. She grabbed her end and pulled tight it was easier to control the vines this way. Her powers must be growing. The bubbles cleared. Mercury looked shocked.

"Sailor Moon!"

"I'm on it." Moon cried back removing her tiara. "Moon Tiara Vaporize !"

Earth fell off the desk she was standing on as the vines released the target because it was turned to dust she was suddenly Kaori and felt very weak again. She really needed to train her powers more.

"Kaori!" Serena and Ami were at her side. Ami had a swollen ankle. "Kaori no! You'll have to be carried home again!"

Kaori healed Ami's ankle and sure enough Serena had to put her on her back so that they could make a quick escape.

* * *

"Oh, Kaori is back. " Serena's mother said as they entered the house. "and you've brought another friend home?"

"Hi, Mom." Serena said, "Kaori passed out again after promising we could hang out and study after her computer course. "

"Well, put her on the couch. " Ikuko said, "How'd you do on your test?" Sammy and Kenji, Serena's dad , were now in the room. " and whose your friend?"

"That's Ami." Serena said, setting Kaori on the couch. Ami helped lay her down and cover her up. Serena then held out her test. "I did well."

"Wow!" Sammy said in awe. "Serena go a 50%!"

Serena beamed brightly.

"Ami would you like to stay for dinner?" Ikuko asked, "We must celebrate Serena's grade!"

"Oh, thank you." Ami said , politely. "I came to help Serena with her homework." Ami smiled, at the shocked family. "She's having trouble in math and there's a test next week. "

Serena moaned. Kaori was woken up for dinner than forced to call her parents and tell them she was once again sleeping over at Serena's house. She did this about once a week so they were getting use to the call but this time asked to talk to Ikuko and kenji. Kenji sent Kaori to take a bath as he took the cell phone . He called good bye to Ami then began talking to the parents of the girl he was quickly starting to see as his second daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaori couldn't believe it. Her parents had arranged to have her live with Serena and her family because they were always busy . She now had a new room at the house she often stayed at. Kaori hadn't really seen either of her parents in months. They were putting a lot of trust in her. They'd given her a credit card after all. Today she was dressed in a black long sleeve belly shirt and matching form fitting jeans. She wore black tennis shoes. She was waiting outside Serena's school waiting Luna on her shoulder. She finally entered the school and began searching for Serena and Ami. The kids looked at her in shock.

"excuse me." A teacher said, blinking down at the two of them. "What is your name?"

"I'm looking for Ami and Serena." she stated , "Take me to them."

"Uh?" the man said, lowering his glasses to look at her. "Who are you looking for ?"

"Kaori!" Kaori blinked, Ami fell on her hugging her. She'd been treating her like a little sister as well. "Did you come to get us so we can go to the mall today?"

"Yep." Kaori said, "Where's Serena?"

"KAORI!" Kaori grunted as Serena suddenly fell on her hugging her . "I missed you so much!"

"Serena, we live in the same house, you saw me before school this morning. " Kaori said amused, she held out bags to them. "I brought clothes for you to change into so that you don't run around the mall in your uniform today. "

"Oh, you're so thoughtful !" Serena cheered pulling them to the nearest bathroom she came out in a striped long sleeve shirt with a green dress over it. Ami wore all blue. They exited the school gates to see Kaori's driver waiting for them. They all got in and were soon on the way to the mall. "Where should we go first?!"

* * *

They went into every shop in the mall including the book store laughing and talking. Kaori was having so much fun.

The last shop was a shop full of alarm clocks. Kaori got a bad vibe at once.

"I don't like this place." she said, "Something strange is going on here."

"Look this looks like Luna." Luna mewed at Serena's claim. "I wish I could buy it. "

* * *

"We're home!" Serena called, as she and Kaori came in to the house. "Oh, a new clock?"

"Yep , and I got gifts for all three of you." Ikuko said, handing each child a gift they each opened a clock. Serena's was the cat clock. Kaori smiled and thanked Ikuko but didn't like the clock it gave her a bad feeling. "Go get ready for dinner. "

Kaori and Luna sat up that night watching the clock.

"I have a new tool for you." Luna did a back flip and two earrings fell into Kaori's hand. They were black onyx stone. "You have noticed that you can feel things others can't right?"

Kaori nodded putting them in her ears.

"These will amplify this power and allow you other special abilities that I will teach you as you go."

"But , Luna..." Kaori stared at her hands. " I feel so useless . I know I've helped out but I pass out after every battle and someone always has to carry me home. Serena and Ami don't pass out. I just feel like I could do more..."

"You are Sailor Earth, Kaori. We are on your home planet you channel your power from here and are stronger . It is only natural . It'll stop as you get stronger. "

The clock suddenly began glowing. Kaori could see the evil energy coming from it.

"I knew it. " Kaori said, "I can see the evil energy waves now. "

"Good, "Luna said, "Memorize it. You must learn to recognize it on sight. You must always be able to identify it."

"Yes, I understand. " Kaori replied, she studied the waves of energy like she would study for a test. Then went to sleep.

* * *

The next day everyone was rushing around.

"I guess we know what it does now." Kaori said, running into Crossroads Jr. High School. No one stopped her today. She ran until she could feel a strange power that felt pure and innocent she somehow knew it was Ami so she followed it. She burst into Ami's classroom. "We've got a problem!" Ami looked at her then got up and ran after the young girl. They finally made it to the park. "Ikuko gave all of us these clocks we watched it all night at midnight a light came out now everyone is rushing around. "

Luna gave Ami a data computer then they went to find Serena. They quickly went to the mall . Serena tired of waiting transformed into Sailor Moon, Ami and Kaori quickly followed suit and followed Moon into the opening she'd made in the door with her tiara.

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Earth!"

"and we are..." they chorused. "The champions of justice!"

"Oh, please do your really think you scare me you nosy , pipsqueaks?" The woman laughed than became a monster with sharp fangs like a vampire.

"Surrender now!" Moon demanded, "and make it quick because I'm already behind schedule! In the name of the moon we will right wrongs and triumph over evil ! and that means you!"

They ended up following the monster into giant clock. They were suddenly in some kind of clock world. Mercury began scanning. She touched her earring and a visor appeared over her eyes. Then she pulled out her data computer. Moon and Earth rushed on ahead.

"Haven't given up then?" the monster laughed.

"Never!" Moon and Earth said sounding like kids. They looked to see that they had shrunk into toddlers. "We are Sailor Scouts. "

Mercury grabbed them back to her side and they were suddenly their own ages again.

"It's that way!" Mercury called, and they took off running. "Come on we can do this!"

"Yeah."

Moon suddenly fell over.

"I can't move!" she cried,

"Me either!" Earth yelled, jerking at her legs. "What's wrong?"

"She's frozen time!" Mercury called, "What do we do?! I can't move either. "

"I can still move my hand and that's all I need!" Earth yelled, "Earth Vine Slash!"

Her vines shot right through the monster's chest and they were free.

"You did it!"

"Blind her!" Earth ordered. "Now!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Tiara, straight ahead!" Earth called, pointing. "GO!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

The bubbles cleared and time corrected itself they were standing in their normal forms outside the store Luna running toward them saying that they had done it and telling them that they'd done a great job.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaori was running up the temple stairs over and over again. She could feel herself being watched but didn't care. She felt so helpless helping the scouts and was training. Running up and down the temple stairs. It was a long run but she was doing rather well. She was determined to be a better Scout. She'd been practicing her powers day and night and training everyday at the dojo or in the ballet studio as well as going to school. Her hair had grown out and she now wore it in an Ox horn buns on the top of her head. She thought it made her look cooler and Serena and Ami had cooed over her for over an hour .

"KAORI!" Kaori had just reached the top again and was suddenly being hugged by Serena. "Oh, I MISSED YOU!"

'Geesh.' Kaori thought, 'does she have to say that everytime?'

"Hey, wait you know this girl?" Rei the Priestess in training asked. "She's been coming here everyday for two weeks running up and down the steps."

"Kaori is my little sister. " Serena told her school friends and Rei. "She's in training. She has Regionals in awhile. "

"Don't take the charms!" Kaori cried hitting it out of Serena's hand. Rei and Jed stared at her in shock. "It's evil! "She looked at Serena and Luna. " I can feel it. See it. These things are evil. Never take them! "

"Okay." Serena nodded. " no charm but that means you have to help me study extra hard form my math test."

"Okay." Kaori agreed. She suddenly tensed and looked toward the bus area. "Bad feeling. "

"I feel evil here!" Rei cried, "I will vanquish you evil force. "

Kaori grunted as Rei smashed a charm into her face she fell over eyes spinning. She had been feeling faint earlier any way.

"Why did you do that!" Serena demanded. "She isn't evil ! She senses evil!"

"You mean she can feel the waves like I can?" Rei wondered , "Help me get her inside. "

* * *

Kaori woke to people talking around her.

" She's dehydrated. " It was Ami's voice. "She must have worked too hard today and didn't drink enough. Let get her some water. "

"Here's a bottle." It was Rei's voice. "I'm so sorry about this."

"Okay." Serena sat Kaori up as she opened her eyes. "Drink some of this. "

Kaori sipped at the water. It felt good. She really did need to remember to bring a water bottle with her. She felt very weak.

"Looks like we'll be carrying her home again." Ami sighed, "She's really out of it."

"She can stay here." Rei offered, "You all can. Go get some clothes for yourselves and I'll look after her."

"Okay." Serena agreed, "No offense but I'm usually the one carrying her and it's a long way home."

Kaori slide back into sleep. When she woke it was to highly evil vibes.

"Another bus has vanished. " Rei said out loud to the fire she was peering into. Kaori went to her side. Studying her. "Tell me who is responsible for this."

A picture of Jed appeared. Kaori screamed causing Rei to look at her. She blushed looking away only to see a red pen like hers with the power of Mars on it she picked it up.

"I'm sorry. That' s not how my gift works so it startled me." she held the pen out. "You need to keep this with you always. " she said then reached in her pocket to pull hers out. "I have one too. They are very special. "

Rei nodded tucking it into her shirt.

"I'm going to take a shower rest some more. You slept all day and night yesterday. Your friends should be back soon. "

"Okay." Rei left but instead of staying Kaori got up and went to find Jed. "I can't confront him like this..." she looked around no one was there but suddenly she was against Jed's chest with a hand over her mouth. Rei was running toward them but they vanished. She was suddenly laying on the ground in some kind of in between world. She sat up and saw three buses. She looked at Jed "Where are we?!"

"I never thought I would Kencites spawn. " Jed said, "I heard he had a daughter. " Kaori was on her feet and ready to fight. "Tell me how is my brother?"

"Brother?" Kaori repeated, "My father is an only child! His name is Kentaru."

"Is that what you were told?" Jed laughed, he suddenly had hold of her upper arm and a finger to her forehead. "He hasn't told you what you are has he?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Jed chuckled, "You have not awaken." he spoke low. Kaori was scared she couldn't remember ever being this scared before. "Hn?...well, no matter. I'm in need of energy and yours will be a big boost. " his finger began glowing. Kaori screamed as her energy left her body. Her legs gave out but Jed caught her with his arm around her waist. "Awaken , my dark princess. " Jed whispered sending the energy straight to Queen Baryle . "Awaken for us."

When Kaori had given every ounce of energy she had and was out cold he made a bed appear and lay her in it. He waved his hand over her and she was suddenly wearing a black camie and black boxer shorts. He then covered her up and put his hand above her head not touching it. His hand glew with dark energy.

"AWAKEN PRINCESS!"

A symbol appeared on Kaori's forehead a black waning crescent moon appeared . Her bangs were flying up and slowly she began to grow older looking. She was very small for her age. Jed stood there for awhile making sure the process would continue even when he was gone then went back to the temple.

* * *

Kaori slept for what seemed like ever but when she woke it was to see Jed standing next to her bed.

"Come dance with me. " He offered his hand and she took it. She didn't know why. She gasped when she realized she was taller. She looked at her self and determined that she was the same height as Serena. She had boobs, though they weren't that big maybe an A cup. She looked like a model tall, and thin. She was suddenly wearing a flowing black gown with no arms or straps that was tight around her chest and yet had no back. She realized she was in high heels even though her feet were hidden by the dress. She had a black choker around her neck with a black waning crescent on it. She blushed as they danced around. "What's the problem?" Jed asked, the girl in his arms was stiff. He smirked when he noted that her bangs were still flying up and that the symbol of the Negaverse was still there she was still awakening. Her hair was in the same style as it had been and he thought it suited her. "What's wrong, dear?"

"I've never walked in high heels before let alone danced."

"Don't worry. " Jed purred, "Just follow my lead. "

Music was coming from somewhere as they danced. Jed was laughing internally. Soon . Soon the girl in his arms would awaken fully. He'd been draining her of her energy for a week now and Queen Baryle had been most happy and even happier to learn that her daughter was on the verge of waking.

"Wake, my Princess." Jed whispered in her ear. "Wake, come home and fulfill your destiny. Wake."

* * *

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Luna watched from where the buses were and could do nothing . Jed was in a different world with Kaori.

"KAORI!" Sailor Moon yelled, suddenly, "Kaori , please listen to me! Kaori!"

They all began yelling at the girl. Jed kept dancing and whispering to Kaori as they settled on the ground in the same area as the sailor scouts.

"Jed?" Kaori said, dazed, "I hear something."

"No you don't. " he assured her. He really couldn't afford to drain much more energy from her at this point but he would if he had to. If this didn't work . "It's nothing, my Princess. No need to worry. " Kaori nodded , and Jed smirked evilly. "Waken..."

"KAORI!" a man landed in front of the Scouts. He was dressed in a suit like Jed's, he was in his Negaverse suit, only with black trim. "Damn , you Jadeite!" he yelled, "Release Kaori!"

"You're Kaori's father!" Sailor Moon cried, "Why are dressed like one of them?"

"Not now, girl." Ken scoffed, "Jed, release my daughter. "

"Not yet. " Jed replied, he now stood facing them. One arm around Kaori's waist the other hand holding one Kaori's to his chest. She looked to be in some kind of trance. "She is almost awaken, Ken. Isn't she beautiful? She will soon rule in her proper place next to our Queen ! Her mother!"

"Kaori is the daughter of Queen Baryle leader of the Negaverse?!" Luna cried.

"Yes, " Ken sighed, " It is true but Kaori knows nothing of this! Nothing ! She thinks Inoue is her mother and Inoue believes Kaori is her daughter. "

"How's that?" Ami asked.

"I made her think that." Ken confessed. "After Kaori was born I heard Baryle's plans for her so I took her and turned my back on evil! My daughter knows nothing of this! KAORI! KAORI, listen to me! You must fight the evil you must not give in ! You must not awaken!"

"She can't hear you." Jed chuckled pulling the girl at her side closer to him. If he had it his way she would be his. He kissed her hand and she had no reaction."Such a lovely girl you have here, brother."

"Kaori!" Ken screamed, then looked at the scouts. "Use your powers! You can free her!"

"Hold your pens and locket out!" Luna informed, "Call for you power and point it at her wish to free her!"

"I want my sister back!" Moon cried holding out her locket and pointing it. "I want to cry over having to study so hard, I want to laugh with her and hug her whenever I see her, I want to tell how much I care and miss her everytime she's out of my sight! Moon Prism Power!"

A pink light shot out of the locket and hit Kaori in the forehead.

"I want my friend back!" Mercury cried, "I want to talk about computers and books! and study hard and laugh over learning or teaching something new! I want to be encouraged to be a little crazy sometimes and take breaks ! I want her to know that I care! Mercury Power!" A blue light joined the pink one.

"I want a friend! "Mars called, "I want to be her friend! I want to be able to talk about my visions and not be judged! I want someone who can sense things like I do and can understand me! I want a friend! I'll be the best friend I can to her! Mars Power!" A red light joined the other too. "I want to care!"

Kaori heard it all she really did. She wanted to fight. She felt something in her hand. It was her pen words filled her mouth.

"I want to be understood. I want to be loved. I don't want to give up." She felt her Sailor Power fill her. "I wont give up!" life filled her eyes. "They need me! They want me! I WONT GIVE UP!" she held her hand out and Jed was blasted away by the dark energy that surrounded it. She shot her pen into the air. "EARTH POWER!"

With that she was Sailor Earth again. She could still feel the dark power awake within her. She was standing with the other Scouts. They all hugged her. Ken stood back in shock and watched.

"Lets make dust out of him!" Earth declared. "First lets introduce ourselves. "

"YEAH!" Moon cheered, "I am sailor moon!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Earth!"

"And I am Sailor Mars!"

Sailor Moon stood center stage with Earth on her right, Mars on her left and Mercury posed on the floor in front of her. All of them had struck their poses.

"We are the Champions of Justice!" they chorused.

"On behalf of the Moon!" Sailor Moon called, " We will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!"

* * *

"That gets so annoying the more girls you get. " Jed hissed, "Attack!"

His current monster attacked.

"Me first!" Mercury called, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"My turn!" Ken was shocked at his daughter. "Earth Vine Wrap!"

"Lets do it together!" Moon said to Mars. " Ready?!"

"yeah." Mars nodded.

"Moon Tiara..."

"Mars Fire..."

"Magic!"

"Ignite!"

The Tiara flew toward the enemy it was surrounded by fire as the bubbles cleared the attacks hit turning the monster to dust.

"I'll be back you just wait. " Jed called vanishing. They were suddenly at the bottom of the Temple steps with all three buses. They were in normal clothes again.

* * *

Kaori fell to the ground or would have if Ken hadn't caught her. He put his hand over her forehead like Jed had done. The Waning Moon was glowing again.

"Damn, I didn't realize he'd gotten this far in awaking her." Ken cursed, His hand began glowing with energy. "I must take her and suppress this. I will contact you when you may see her again. With that he vanished with her.


	7. Chapter 7

They were all really worried about Kaori they hadn't seen her in over a week. Serena would burst into tears at the slightest mention of her all her things had vanished from the house. Ami would get really quite and try to comfort her and Rei would stare off into the distance. Today they were going to a theme park because Ami felt that the Negaverse could be up to something.

Serena's cell phone began ringing as they got off the bus.

"Hello?" she asked, she didn't know the number calling her.

"This is Ken." the voice on the other side said, the three girls and Luna gathered around the phone . "Today Kaori will be at Dream Land. She will be with Darien Shields if confronted she will say he is her brother. This is true. He is 20 to her 13. You may see her and talk to her. She will be happy to see you. Darien will be bringing her home to me. She is still very weak and on the verge of waking. Be carful. "

With that the line went dead and they rushed into the park all but forgetting their mission.

* * *

Darien looked at his sister hanging off of his arm. After all these years he had finally remembered her and their father. When he'd made contact last week he was told that their father Kentaru had been searching for him and warned that Kaori hardly remembered him if at all. Darien had been shocked to find that his sister was the little girl he often saw trailing behind Serena and her friends and that she seemed to have undergone a growth spurt. She was wasn't as tall as him but she was still taller than a grade schooler. She was beaming happily up at him wearing his sunglasses that he had thought he'd misplaced. He smiled back .

He wore jeans, a black shirt and a green over shirt left hanging open. Kaori wore a black belly shirt with high collar that had long sleeves and a pair of short black shorts. People often glanced her way and Darien was feeling protective and loved the feeling.

"Okay. " He said, "before we go on the next ride lets get some crepes. "

"yeah." Kaori beamed, "Thanks for bringing me, Darien. I wanted to come with my friends but father says I can't see them right now."

"Why?" Darien asked, curious. "You always looked so close to Serena. She even calls you her sister."

"I know." Kaori sighed, "I miss her and Ami and Rei so much. But a little over a week ago something happened and he thinks they wont accept me anymore. I know they will but I'm kind of scared they wont. "

Darien turned that over in his mind as they ate the crepes. They were soon riding the train while eating them. He laughed, she was such a little kid. She sat infront of him on the train. He was of course the oldest one on the ride but didn't care because his sister was here with him.

The train came to a stop only to be hit in the back. He turned to see Serena and her new friend.

"Serena?" He suddenly had his sister in his lap. "Kaori. "

"SERENA!"

"KAORI!"

They had gotten off the train and the two were hugging happily. Darien holding his sisters crepe in his hand watching.

"Uh...Kaori?" Rei asked.

"Rei?" Kaori said, then smiled, "You can hug me too."

Rei did so but was pushed aside by Serena.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Serena cried, and Rei laughed remembering Serena's words from the day they met. "Lets go to the party!"

"Okay." Kaori agreed taking her treat back. "Darien can we meet up later? I want to see Ami."

"Sure." Darien kissed her forehead. " Meet at the Ferris Wheel. "

"Promise. "

* * *

They ran as fast as they could toward the castle.

"LUNA!" The cat turned but was suddenly in Kaori's arms. "Oh, Luna!"

"KAORI! " Luna cried and licked her cheek. "This will have to wait. Ami was right something bad is going on here. Focus can you feel it. "

Kaori was suddenly very serious. She held her hand out to the door. It began glowing with golden energy. Her father had taught her this.

"Yes. " she said, pulling her pen out. "It's the Negaverse lets go!"

"Right!" Serena and Ami chorused.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Earth Power!"

The three of them stood transformed in front of the door.

"Blast the door!" Moon cried to Mars.

"Mars Fire Ignite !"

the fire ball blasted a huge whole in the door and the four of them ran in.

"This way!" Earth yelled, "Mercury is this way. I can feel her "

"Right. " they didn't question it just followed until they came across the Princess. "Princess what is going on here. "

"She's evil!" Earth cried, looking around they were suddenly in an illusion. "She feels like Negaverse."

"See I told you." Mars snapped at Moon. "AH!"

She had pushed Moon out of the way and was suddenly bit by a snake. Her hand and arm were turning to stone.

"Hold still!" Earth cried, as Moon began whaling . She held her hand out toward Mars' hand her other one holding her wrist. Golden energy began flickering around it. "Earth Purification Power!" the light around her hand solidified and began helping Rei. "I'm ...not ...strong...enough..."

"Don't push yourself!" Moon and Mars cried, "Earth!"

"Can...only...hold...back...spell..." she had her teeth clenched.

"Amazing." Luna breathed , "That's Sailor Earths most powerful technique no Sailor Earth has been able to use it this young. "

"I'll help." Rei said, "I think I can anyway." She pulled out a Talisman. "I call on the Power of Mars! Fireballs Charge! "

Sure enough she broke the spell. They both fell over. Moon was cheering for them.

* * *

"Okay, now I'm mad." Raye growled, "Lets take this thing out!"

"We have to find Mercury !" Luna called, as the girls dodged the red breath that had summoned the illusion. "It was this way?"

They all went running down the hall as fast as they could. Earth suddenly screamed and sped past them they looked back to see the remote animals chasing them they sped up as well they were all screaming. They finally found Amy getting up of the floor.

"Earth Vines Slash!"

Vines slashed at the animals forcing them backwards and smashing them into the ground and walls.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

Mars kept blasting them with fire.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Moon kept throwing her tiara at them. "Anytime now, Amy!"

"Right!" Amy nodded, "Mercury Power!" she stood transformed "Here I go! Mercury Bubbles blast!"

"Finally!" Earth fell on to her butt legs on either side of her. "Finish it! I can't move."

Mars and Moon combined their attacks and won the fight. They were themselves again.

"UGh." Kaori moaned. Then looked at Amy who was hugging her. "I missed you guys too. " she suddenly, gave them puppy dog eyes and put a finger to her lips. "Can we get Ice Cream. "

They laughed together for the first time in a week and Raye ended up carrying Kaori on her back out of the castle .

* * *

"What happened?!" They turned to see Darien running toward them . He quickly took Kaori on to his back. "Are you okay, Kaori?"

"I'm fine." Kaori mumbled yawning. "I just got really tired all of a sudden. We can't leave yet though because we're getting Ice Cream."

"Alright. " Darien agreed. "One Ice Cream then we leave. If you're tired I'm taking you home to rest. "

"M'kay."

Darien sighed wondering how he'd gotten stuck walking with these girls. Serena and Raye were at each others throats and Amy and Kaori seemed to think it was funny. He was even more confused when he ended up driving them home. Though he told himself the whole time that it was for his little sister's sake. Of course said little sister had fallen asleep halfway through her ice cream and was now leaning against Raye in the back sleep. Darien had given Serena the rest of the Ice cream because she'd dropped hers while chasing Raye because she'd called her Meatball Head.


	8. Chapter 8

Sammy ran into the living room just in time to see Kaori take a sip of milk from a glass. She was wearing shorts and one of her black belly shirts again. She was beautiful . He blushed at the sight . He fidgeted for a moment . He could hear his mom in the kitchen and knew that Serena was out somewhere tonight so he wondered why she was here.

"Hey, Kaori." Kaori blinked at him. "Wanna go for a walk?" He took the shopping list from his mother. "We can take a quick run up to the store and help Mama."

"Okay." Kaori nodded. Standing. She'd come looking for Luna knowing where everyone was. "You can walk me to meet my brother."

"Brother?" Ikuko and Sammy chorused.

"Sure. " Sammy beamed, he grabbed her jacket . It was a black half jacket he held it out to her. She blushed but allowed him to help her put it on. Ikuko giggled. He put on his own jacket. " Lets go. "

They went outside in to the cool night air. Sammy was blushing as they walked together and he noted she was fidgeting too.

"Uh...so..." he cleared his throat. "Whose your favorite pop idol? "

Sammy instantly cursed himself. Why did he have to ask something stupid like that? and he couldn't really expect an answer she couldn't talk to boys! Or had trouble according to Serena.

"Mine's Saffron. " Sammy said, trying to keep the conversation going by himself. "She has an amazing voice doesn't she? " he smiled when he noted that Kaori had nodded. " Oh, that's right! Serena said you were friends with Saffron I'm such an idiot of course you like her best . " he slapped his forehead and could have sworn he'd gotten a giggle . "I hear she has a concert next month. I already have enough allowance saved up to buy tickets. ..." he blushed again and absently noted that there was a high school boy standing in the park they were walking toward. "So ...uh... I guess...what I'm trying to say is...uhm..." he rubbed the back of his head they were facing each other now. "Well...would you go to concert with me?"

Under the street light he saw her blush. She opened her mouth then bit her lip and nodded .

"Great!" Sammy beamed, then growled he suddenly had a fist on his head. "What?!"

It was the High School boy.

"Who said you could ask my sister out on a date?" Darien asked, he moved to Kaori's side and she latched on to his arm. "Well?"

"Oh, I'm Sammy Tsukino. " Sammy bowed to him. "I'm Serena Tsukino's little brother. "

"I don't care who you are. " Darien scoffed, coolly. "I didn't say you could ask my sister out. "

"It's just to a concert. " Sammy cried, "You can come along and chaperone . "

"That's more like it." Darien scoffed, "We're leaving now. Say good night , Kaori. "

"Night. " Kaori said, in a small shy voice that Sammy almost missed.

"Uh, good night." Sammy called back. "Sleep well."

* * *

"Why'd you do that?" Kaori wondered as they walked toward Darien's car. "Pick on him like you do Serena?"

"Honestly?" Darien asked and she nodded, "Because he asked you out on a date."

They all suddenly heard Sammy scream. They rushed toward him to see some kind of monster attacking. Kids were laying all over the street. This monster had Sammy by the neck and was draining his energy. With out thinking Kaori pulled out her pen.

"Earth Power!"

Darien and Sammy both stared at her in shock as she became Sailor Earth.

"I am Sailor Earth! Champion of Justice!" She declared "On behalf of the Planet Earth I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" she struck her pose. She was suddenly running toward the creature it lashed out with an arm that extended like gum from it's body she jumped and kicked it right in the face causing it go flying backwards and drop Sammy. She back flipped and landed on her feet. "Earth Vine Slash!"

She lashed out with one vine after another but was soon dodging the arm that kept trying to slice her in two. It was good training but she had to do something.

"This is much easier when all I have to do is hold it in place while the others kill it!" she yelled jumping away again landing in front Darien. "Okay, think! You only have two attacks and several healing spells what do you do? Rely on my strengths. "

She charged forward dodging being hit the best she could she did a round house kick to it's face. She then began hitting and kicking as hard as she could. She screamed as she was thrown backwards. Someone caught her. It was Sammy they crashed to the ground.

"Darn!" Earth cried, "Now what?"

"How can we help?" Darien asked.

"You can give me the girl." A man appeared. He had straight white hair. " I'm Malachite and I want to awaken that girl's power."

"Your Power?" Sammy asked, blushing she'd yet to get off his lap. Darien helped them both up. "something more than this?"

"Yeah. " Earth replied, " but it's not a good thing. " She braced herself. She didn't know if she could do this. "Wait, " Her eyes strayed from the creature to the kids. "I get it!" she took a deep breath and nodded, "Earth Purification Power!"

Her power once again flickering around her hand . She focused and a beam shot at the monster. She soon had it wrapped in her light and was focusing everything she had on it. She cleared her mind and pictured the monster turning into dust while the energy flowed back into the children. A terrifying scream filled the night air. She suddenly collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Wow you took it down all on your own. " Sammy gushed pulling her to her feet. She was Kaori again. "You're not Sailor Earth anymore..."

Darien was thrown into a wall and Sammy was staring up into the face of Malachite. He snatched Kaori away she was hardly awake then hit him into Darien who smashed back against the wall.

Malachite held her against him as gently as he could. Then put his hand to her forehead. Her waning moon activated and she was soon hovering in front of him.

"No..." Darien cried, he coughed and blood came out of his mouth. He thought he might have broken a rib. "We can't allow this..."

Sammy was already moving . He found a randomly placed metal poll and grabbed it . He ran over and swung as hard as he could. He hit Malachite in the back causing to growl and fall over freeing Kaori who fell limply to the ground. Darien attacked next like his sister had against the monster he used his Martial arts training. He and Malachite matched each other hit for hit.

"Take Kaori and run!" he yelled to Sammy. Sammy pulled her arm around his neck and put his arm around her waist and began moving kids were screaming everywhere and there were now sirens. Ken appeared and took Kaori as Malachite vanished before the police could find him. Darien ran over to his father who had lay his sister down and was trying to calm the mark. "What's going on?!"

"Not now." Ken replied, "I have to make sure your sisters power stays asleep and locked inside her she wont be able to control it. "

"We can go to my house." Sammy suggested, "She still has a room there and we can make sure mom and dad don't see you using your powers on Kaori. "

"Very well." Ken lifted her in to his arms. "Let us hurry."

* * *

Ken cursed how had his daughter been born a Scout? He'd been the King of Earth 1000 years ago. Darien had been his son and they'd been so happy. Darien had been four when he, Ken, had been captured by his brother Jadeite and taken to Baryl who'd put him under a spell and seduced him. A year later Kaori had been born. He'd fled back to the Earth Kingdom with her having finally broken free of Baryl's control . Darien had loved his baby sister at first sight but they'd quickly discovered her dark power when she'd destroyed a portion of the kingdom just because she wanted her diaper changed.

He had sealed her power deep with in her then and there. The seal was supposed to hold no matter what. Now it was broken. He was no longer strong enough to place another full seal on her. His mind reeled maybe he could talk the other Scouts into helping him. they seemed powerful and really seemed to love his daughter.

"Sammy was it?"

"Yes, sir." Sammy said.

They were now at his home in Kaori's room. He sat down a bowl of water with a cloth and watched Ken's hand glow above Kaori's head.

"Let me tell you a story." Ken said, "It's about the Earth Princess and her brother the Earth Prince. Once Upon Time 1000 years ago..."


	9. Chapter 9

Kaori stood in her room in Darien's apartment in a black camie and black boxers. She was staring out her window brushing her waist length hair. She sat on her bed and moved so she was sitting next to the window in the middle of her bed.

She was thinking about her date tonight she still had to get ready. Darien was getting dressed as well. She put her hair up in her buns then went to put on her outfit. It was a black belly shirt with high collar and no sleeves and a black skirt. She wasn't used to skirts other than when she transformed, she wore shorts under her school uniform. She pulled on some dress shoes. She hated these shoes because she could hardly walk in them.

She rushed out of the room to see Darien wearing blue jeans a black shirt and a leather jacket.

"No fair!" she huffed, " I actually have to get dressed and you just go as you are. "

"Guys have the advantage." Darien laughed, he grabbed his keys. "Are we meeting the twerp there?"

"yeah." she sighed, grabbing a small backpack and sliding it on. "Come on we're running late."

"It's your fault." Darien snipped rolling his eyes, " You just had to take that extra shower."

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

Sammy frowned to himself as he stood waiting for Kaori to arrive. Some of his friends were about teasing him about making up the girl he'd invited but what was worse was that Serena , Raye and Ami were standing with him. His mother had been thrilled about the date but the three girls had nearly killed him. He hadn't told them yet that he had worked out that they were the other Sailor Scouts or that he even knew Kaori was one. He was just miffed that they had showed up because they had wanted to keep an eye on Kaori.

He suddenly straightened up and blushed crimson.

"I swear you're worse than Serena." they all looked to see Darien helping Kaori to her feet. "That's the third time you've fallen. Where'd you get those shoes?"

"Serena." Kaori sniffed dusting her skirt off. She suddenly blushed .

"Hey, Kaori." Sammy had walked up. "I know you wont mind at all but Serena and the girls found out we were coming tonight and tagged along. " Kaori looked at them and gave a small nod hoping that they wouldn't greet her like they normally did. "Well, it's about to start so lets go in. "

Kaori nodded and took the arm Sammy offered her. She was taller of course but he didn't seem to let that bother him. His guy friends were gaping at him in shock. Serena , Raye, Darien and Amy fell in behind them.

* * *

Kaori didn't think she'd blushed so much in her life. She was sort of swaying to the songs next to Sammy because people all over were dancing and he'd asked her. Serena, Raye and Amy were dancing while Darien sat arms over his chest glaring at Sammy whose attention was all for Kaori.

"You...look nice tonight..." Sammy said, so that Kaori could hear him." I...I mean..."

Kaori blushed again.

"Th...thank you. "

Sammy beamed at her. He loved it when she spoke to him. Sammy could see his friends still gaping some ignoring their own dates. After the concert Sammy bought Kaori a Saffron key chain. It was really all could he afford but he'd gotten another thank you so it was worth it even though he'd wanted to buy her something else something more expensive he'd just have to save his money again.

* * *

"Who wants Ice Cream?!" Serena asked as they got outside. "Come on, that place Kaori likes isn't far from here. "

They had just come out of the store when the sky lit up and Jadeite appeared in the sky challenging Sailor Moon, Mercury, Earth and Mars to a battle. Darien put his hands on his sister's shoulders and noticed that Sammy had grabbed her hand and was holding it tightly in his own.

* * *

Kaori skipped school the next day. She had too much to think about. She wore a shirt similar to the one she'd worn at the concert only this had red trimmings. She now wore black jeans and black boots. She'd gotten anxious and wanted to see Sammy even if she couldn't talk to him. So here she was at Crossroads Jr High School trying to find Sammy's classroom. She finally walked into the right one everyone was talking about going to the airport where the battle was to take place.

Sammy jumped off of his desk.

"Kaori!" he blinked shocked, she walked over and sat on his desk. "What's up? Did you skip out of class today?" She nodded, " Let me grab my bag and I'll come with you okay?" Kaori cocked her head to one side. "It's fine don't worry about it."

"Hey, Sammy does your girlfriend not talk?" A boy asked him.

"She does but has a hard time talking to boys. " Sammy explained, " We only met because she's like a best friend to my sister. " he grabbed his bag . "Ready."

The two of them were soon walking down the street side by side.

"You're going tonight aren't you?" Sammy finally asked.

"Yes. " Kaori sighed, "We had a meeting last night and decided it."

"Keep an eye on Serena for me will you?" He smiled at her startled expression. "Come on I find out who one of you is it's not hard to figure out the others. Though I don't think Darien's figured it out yet. " he sighed, then grabbed her hand. "None of this now, lets go do something fun."

* * *

They hung around all day and Kaori got to experience how normal kids her age spent their time.

It was now dark and Kaori was to meet up with the others soon.

"Be careful. " Sammy said, they were at the Train platform. "make sure all four of you come back okay?"

"I'll try." she nodded, she suddenly tilted her head. "If you don't want them knowing about you you might want to leave."

"Right." Sammy nodded, he kissed her hand then waved and quickly left from the opposite direction than the arriving girls. "Good luck! Be safe!"

"Why are you late?" Kaori asked them.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." Serena cried,

"I think we missed the last train." Amy cried.

A train pulled up and the car door slid open.

"He sent us a private car." Raye said , charging in they followed her. "Lets take it. "

Sure enough the door slid shut behind them and they began moving.

"I think we should transform here." Kaori said, touching her earring in her left ear. "Yes , I can feel it. Once we get there there will be new copters even though we wont be able to see them. News crews too. "

They blinked at her.

"Dad took over my training. " she said blushing. "Apparently, his mom was Sailor Earth before me . He's been training me in my powers and I'm getting better at sensing things. I almost have what he calls 'Second Sight' ."

"That is rare ability among the Sailor Earths . " Luna informed, "You'd better suit up, girls."

They did.

'I'll do my best, Sammy. ' Sailor Earth vowed holding her pen to her chest. 'I'll do my best to make sure we all come back from this alive. Just wait for us.'

* * *

They arrived and were soon being chased by Police Officers.

"Aren't they supposed to be on our side?!" Sailor Moon bawled.

"They aren't even human!" Sailor Mercury yelled back, she had her screen over her eyes. She tapped her earring and it vanished "They're mud."

Sailor Earth stopped, spun and faced them. The others stopped to see what she'd do. She held her right hand out and braced with her left.

"Earth Purification power!" The golden light sparked to life then became solid blasting outwards and destroying the mud dolls. Sailor Earth turned to look at them and snubbed her nose. " Earth is my specialty . "

"I'll keep that in mind." They all looked up on the tower to see Jadeite standing there. "Hello, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Earth and Sailor Mars."

"Hi!" Sailor Earth called, back. The other girls stared at her in disbelief . "I don't suppose we could come to an agreement where you don't kill us or set fire to the town."

"You could consent to come with me and have your true powers awaken. "

"Normal opening it is." she told the girls.

"Right." they nodded.

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Earth!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"We are the Champions of Justice!" they chorused.

"Yes, I know all this!"

"On behalf of the Moon!" Sailor Moon cried, as they struck their posses. " We will right wrongs and triumph over evil! and that means you!"

"Ugh! " Jadeite growled, "I want to kill you for that opening alone!"

"Hey, don't hate!" Sailor Earth called back, "It's gotta be done! You should know that!"

"Stop antagonizing him!" Sailor Moon cried, they'd left Luna behind so she didn't end up on camera. "AH! LOOK!"

"Really?!" Sailor Mars cried, "Hey, Sailor Earth , if I were to blow one of these up how much would it cost?"

"You allowance for the next ten thousand years. " she said, "not to mention we'll get caught in the blaze and those hold enough fuel to indeed set the whole town on fire."

"Okay, then run!" Mercury yelled,

"No!" Earth hissed, "Sailor Moon draw the jets toward you. Sailor Mercury a little cover, Mars we need a charm, and I'll hold him in place for Sailor Moon to finish things off. "

"Why do you get the easy job?" Sailor Moon cried,

"Because I purified the police officers and really can't do much else at this point!"

They were running.

"Now !" she yelled, "Break!"

Sailor Moon took off screaming in another direction sure enough it drew the jet so that they could stop.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

The bubbles filled the whole area and just like that Sailor Earth knew that Sailor Mercury had used all her energy to do it.

Jadeite walked right into the trap coming off the tower so he could find out what was going on.

"Where are they?! " He growled, shivering in the cold, "Dammit! "

"Over here, Jadeite." Earth yelled, waving at him. She knew a jet was coming up on her but needed to provide Mars with the time to place the Charm. "Come and get me!"

He held his hand out and called the jet toward him. Earth jumped out of the way instantly.

"I call upon the Power of Mars!" Mars said appearing behind Jadeite and placing the charm. "Fireballs Charge!"

He spun but she gone.

The bubbles cleared to see that Jadeite was now running from both jets.

"How did this happen?!"

"I'm a great Tactician and have friends who know it." Earth chuckled giving a "V" for victory. "Earth Vine Wrap!"

Jadeite screamed as he was wrapped and couldn't move.

"and now it's my turn." Sailor Moon said, "Moon Tiara Magic!"

She threw her Tiara and soon Jadeite was nothing but moon dust and the jets stopped.

"You really are a great tactician. " Mercury said, "Now that I think about it the last few battles you directed went a lot easier than we thought. "

"eh, I try." she shrugged, "Now lets get out of here. " her hand was to her earring. "The media is going to swarm us. '

They were at the end of the run way.

"Where do we go?" Mars asked,

"Jump , trust me."

They jumped off and landed on a speed boat that instantly took off across the bay. Kaori's driver steering.

"He heard Luna talk and figured out the rest." Kaori shrugged, she was sitting on the deck exhausted, Amy was almost asleep. "He's agreed to be our get away driver when ever we need one."

"That'll come in handy." Raye yawned, "I think I over powered my charm. "

"Your powers are growing. " Luna said jumping on to Serena's shoulder, "You all did very good tonight. "

'See , Sammy, I'm bringing us all home safe and sound. ' Kaori yawned , in her head. 'No need to worry. '


	10. Chapter 10

Kaori danced around the room while the rest of her class did the same preparing for the recital the next day. This is all Kaori had been focused on since the fight with Jadeite. As she had predicted they'd been all over the news their fight had anyway. The airport was thanking them for not destroying the jets. That had had Raye laughing for some reason.

"Look it's Sammy's girlfriend!" Kaori stopped dancing and looked to see a bunch of kids from Sammy's school and a blushing Sammy. The girls looked like they were going to be joining up. "HEY SAMMY'S GIRLFRIEND!"

"Girlfriend?" one of the girls asked, "You mean Kaori?" they nodded, the whole class began laughing. "anti social Kaori has a boyfriend. "

Kaori walked over to Sammy Ikuko and Kenji who had brought them. She gave Sammy a faint smile.

"Hey, Kaori. " Sammy said, rubbing the back of his head. His voice had a nervous laugh in it. "I didn't know this was the studio you danced at. "

"Yeah." she said, blushing. The whole studio gasped, they'd never heard her talk to anyone but Serena before. " What's up? "

"Oh, some of the girls wanted to take up Ballet and wanted us guys to come along to check it out. " Sammy shrugged, still blushing. "So you're still dancing tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." she gave a shy smile, " are you coming?"

"We all are." Sammy informed., " Amy , Serena, and Raye are really looking forward to it too. "

"Darien's coming too. " She replied, sipping from her water bottle. " and my dad."

"That's great that he's making time."

"I know right?" she smiled again.

Her class , teachers included were gaping like fish.

* * *

Kaori was back to dancing. Sammy had signed up with the girls for the beginner course. Kaori had blushed and giggled at that blushing more than anything. She practiced but kept an eye on Sammy he was actually rather flexible and she had to wonder if he was in some sort of martial arts as well.

"Come on Dance!" The new instructor commanded . "More energy ! Put more energy into it!"

Kaori suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Energy?"

"That's what he said, " Sammy said, blinking at her. She suddenly pulled him into the nearest locker room. "What's up?"

"Energy." she repeated. "That's a key word for the Nega Verse."

"Sorry?" Sammy said, "I don't get Scout lingo. "

Kaori smiled at him. She was really becoming more at ease around him and was finding it easier to talk to him.

"The Nega verse is our enemy . The people we've been fighting against. They send evil monsters to gather energy from Earth and give it to their Queen so that they can gather it and destroy us. It's what we fight to stop. " she summed up they were watching the new teacher. Kaori pulled him to her locker and pulled out a small communicator. She pressed a button and waited. "Come on, pick up."

"Amy here."

"Raye here."

"Serena here."

The screen showed all four of them.

"We've got trouble ." Kaori said, "I'm getting bad vibes from the new instructor here at my dance studio."

"We're having a Nega verse problem at the tennis court too." Serena informed, "Katie's gone all weird. She wont stop playing and she's hurting people."

"Really?" Raye asked, "Why are we just now hearing about both of these problems?"

"It just started. " Serena defended, " and I was on my way to tell you because I forgot about these things."

"I've been too focused on training for tomorrow night ." Kaori sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "You know I get stage fright but the thing is I didn't sense any vibes until now..."

"Really?" Amy asked, "That's odd. You're more sensitive than all of us."

"I know." Kaori bit her lip. "It's freaking me out. "

Sammy was listening to the whole thing in awe. They really did try to save them. He got Kaori's attention and held two fingers up on both hands. She quickly went back to the chat.

"Kaori"

"I thought someone was coming. " she lied, "How about we split into twos?" she suggested, " Amy come here, Raye go with Serena."

"WHAT? " Serena and Raye cried, "WHY ARE WE ALWAYS PAIRED UP?"

"Because you can combine your powers!"

"Good point." Amy agreed, "I'll be at least twenty minuets though. Is anyone closer?"

"I can get to the studio in ten." Raye smirked, "I'm with Kaori then. I'm leaving now."

They ended the chat and Kaori put the communicator away.

* * *

"That's cool." Sammy said, he was leaning against the lockers. "Did Luna give those to you?" She gave him a blank look. "Come on she shows up and so does Sailor Moon, then you start hanging out with Serena at the same time Sailor Earth shows up same with Ami and Raye I can't believe I didn't see it before really."

"Yeah, she did. " Kaori blushed they suddenly heard a scream and ran back to the locker room doors. Everyone was on the ground. "Looks like I'm on my again." she glanced at Sammy. "Could you...uh..."

Sammy turned his back whistling.

"Earth Power!"

She knew that for a moment she was naked before her fuku, got the name off a sailor moon site, appeared. Her white fuku formed first, then her black skirt with the black bow on the back, then her black collar appeared with the bow on her chest, with a black gem in it. Next her knee high black boots appeared, then Black gloves up to her elbows, new to the outfit in each of her buns appeared black gem hair pieces like Sailor Moons red ones, a black choker appeared around her neck, finally her golden tiara appeared with a black gem in the middle. Finally, she was done. She was shocked by the pose she ended in.

"Wow." Sammy said, Sailor Earth blushed, "Your outfit has changed a bit."

"You noticed that too?" she laughed, "anyway stay back here. I'm going to see what i can do."

"Are you sure?" Sammy asked, she nodded. "Alright. "

* * *

"Stop right now!" Sailor Earth demanded, the instructor looked at her. "I am Sailor Earth! Champion of Justice! On behalf of the Earth I will right wrongs and Triumph over evil and that means you!"

She dodged an energy blast sent her way.

"Hey!" she yelled, "You're supposed to let me finish!" Sammy chuckled, she glared at him. "Lets see your true form!"

Malachite appeared in place of the instructor.

"It's that man again!" Sammy cried suddenly at her side. "The one who attacked us last time!"

"You two know this guy?" Sailor Mars had arrived. "You getting into fights without us?"

"and she totally kicked butt too."

"I remember differently. " Malachite scoffed.

"I toasted your monster last time." Sailor Earth stated hotly, "now do you have another one or do Mars and I take you as you are?"

Malachite laughed, "I came for you only, Princess. "

"Don't call me that!" Earth screamed, "Earth Vine Bash!"

"Bash?" Mars and Sammy chorused.

"Wasn't it Slash and Wrap?" Sammy hissed to Mars.

"She probably got a stronger attack." Mars hissed back.

Vines repeatedly lashed out smacking, bashing, slashing , ripping and tearing at Malachite who dodged around laughing.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

Mars fired off fire balls. Both missing as Malachite easily avoided them.

* * *

"Mars , lets try to combine our attacks?" Earth mumbled, "They should be able to bounce off of the mirrors and we can take advantage of that."

"Right."

"EARTH VINE BASH!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

The vines set on fire and sure enough they used the mirrors to help try and trap Malachite. Malachite dodged most of them but got a serious burn in the arm and fled.

"You did it!" Sammy cheered, " Round two goes to you, Sailor Earth and Sailor Mars. " he smiled brightly at them. "I'm going to go find Kaori now. I told her to hide when we noticed something was up. I hope she's okay. She's going to be so bummed that she missed you."

With that he ran off calling for Kaori.

"He really likes ya." Mars said, "Well, I'm going to go help Moon and Mercury I'll see ya later. "

Kaori nodded and watched her leave Sammy came back out as people started coming around. He gave her another smile.

'I'm starting to wonder if Malachite isn't testing me.' Kaori thought to herself. 'That' didn't seem like a real fight and he looked shocked when I was able to hurt him. Something's up there and this is the second time he's seen me with Sammy. He knows who I am. he might use Sammy against me. I have to tell someone that Sammy knows so that they can help protect him. '


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Kaori!" Sammy smashed into Serena's room startling the team of girls. "I have a question about that Nega Verse thing you were telling me about. " He'd shut the door. "Well, it's more an observation. Malachite has attacked you twice now when you're alone and don't have easy access to Serena, Raye and Amy right?"

"Yeah." Kaori nodded, the other girls were staring shocked, "why?"

"Well, last time there were two attacks. One on us and one at the tennis court where Serena was."

"So you're saying that we have two different attackers set on us at the moment?"

"Right."

"Yes, I was thinking that to." Kaori nodded, "It crossed my mind that Malachite was testing me both times. He seemed to be happy that I was stronger this time around. " She sipped her soda. " Yes, but it also crossed my mind that Malachite saw you with me both times so I was going to tell the girls about you knowing but you just blew the whole thing up."

"Oh, you didn't tell them that once I saw you transform that I knew they were scouts too"

"Nope. Not yet." Kaori replied,

"Wait!" Serena cried, "When did this happen?"

"When you went on the cruise. " Kaori replied,

"You went on a cruise?" Sammy asked,

"Later." Serena huffed,

"Sammy asked me out on a date then Darien gave him a hard time and the two of us left. " Kaori explained, "Then we heard screaming and I sensed evil. We went to check it out. Darien and Sammy saw me transform. Darrien hasn't put it together yet. Lucky, us."

They had a strategy that night and they all slept over of course Sammy gotten thrown out of the room after nine o clock.

* * *

Kaori took a deep breath and once again wondered how she got stuck playing Cinderella in this stupid recital and what was worse she couldn't wear black! She clutched her stomach as they stood waiting for the show to start. Why'd it have to be a morning show?

"Are you alright?" her normal instructor asked, "Karoi?"

"Ugh, I shouldn't have stayed Serena's last night." she moaned to herself but they all heard. "I think I ate too much junk food."

"Are you okay to go on?"

"I'll be fine." Kaori waved her off.

Act 1 began and she began her dance. She was grateful that the glare of the stage lights made it almost impossible to see the crowd or she didn't think she could of done this even though she knew that all the people she cared about were in the crowd cheering her on. Really that was the only thing that had gotten her out on this stage today. She'd been dancing ballet since she three years old. Inoue's old school, the one she currently was with, had taken her in and began teaching her. She'd been terrible at it at first but she'd worked hard and now here she was in her big debut . They had wanted her to preform before but she hadn't been able to do it. She knew that if she didn't start getting out on the stage soon she'd never get a chance with the school that they would most likely just drop her. So here she was dancing and trying not to be sick. She really shouldn't have gorged but she ate when she was scared or nervous. Not to mention Ikuko always made the best snacks.

* * *

"Kaori!" Sammy waved her over to the group. She had taken a shower and changed into another sleeveless black belly shirt with a high collar only this one had pink trim, black jeans and boots. "Uh...Here." he handed her a rose. "You did great."

"Thank you." she smiled, smelling the rose. She loved roses almost as much a Darien did.

They all started to tell how great she'd been on stage today.

Raye then dragged Darien off on a date.

"Will you go to the park with me?" Kaori asked Sammy, "It's not far from here. "

"Sure."

They were walking through the park looking at the flowers when they spotted Raye and Darien out on the lake in a boat.

"That looks fun." Sammy mumbled. Then blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean..."

"LOOK OUT!" she dived pushing him aside as vines tried to wrap around them. "RUN!"

The two took off running as Nature continued to attack them.

"I've had enough!" Kaori grabbed her pen she'd arrived where Moon, Mars and Mercury already were. She suddenly froze, the monster and both girls were looking at her. "Uh...Sammy?"

Sammy turned his back on her whistling.

"Earth Power!"

Her transformation complete Sammy tried to find a place to hide only to find he was stuck holding Luna and hitting at butterflys and birds that tried attacking them.

"You're messing with the wrong scout!" she yelled, "Earth! Lend my your strength!" she called, her right hand out , left supporting it. He hand began to spark with gold energy that's when she noted the Tuxedo Mask had Sammy and Luna. " Lend me your power to restore or planet to its rightful state! Earth Purification Power!"

Gold light exploded from her hand as Ken arrived on scene with news crews not far behind. Earth ground her teeth.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

Earth focused on cleansing the park of all evil though she noted the monster had turned to moon dust. She finally stopped.

"Wow, " Mercury said, amazed, "Why can't we have that kind of power?"

"I wish you did." Earth moaned, "Lets beat a retreat. "

They retreated and became themselves again. Sammy soon joining them when they came back to the scene of battle Ken was saying how he was going to save the park and how they must save nature. Still camera shy but wanting to agree and let her views be known Kaori joined her father on camera this was after all her Planet to protect.

* * *

After everything settled down Darien caught up with them and invited them all out for milkshakes to which he got two very happy cheers .


	12. Chapter 12

Kaori sat in Sowing class sowing . She didn't understand why she had to do this but she was somehow in this class. Everyone was making wedding dresses for some kind of contest so she was too. Only hers looked like it was going to a funeral. After all she liked wearing only black. She had her ipod playing in her ears. Sowing wasn't her best subject but she really didn't care as long as she got a passing grade . She was listening to the new Saffron CD as she worked . She was sowing by hand right now and always got lost in her work that was until the door slammed open. She started and removed the earbuds from her ears.

"Miss. Kaori do you know this boy?"

"Yes." Kaori said, "That's Sammy...He's my...uh...boyfriend. "

"Kindly instruct him to wait near your car in the future if he wishes to pick you up from school."

"Yes, Headmaster" she bowed her head and Sammy walked over. "Serena and Raye caught up in the contest thing?"

"Yeah. " He said taking the veil she'd been working on in his hands. "I don't mean to be mean but is this a wedding dress or a funeral dress?"

"My thoughts exactly." One of her female classmates said, flipping her hair and obviously flirting. "Everyone knows a wedding dress has to white..."

"Not if you get married on Halloween. " Sammy laughed, "Oh, this would be perfect for that!" Kaori blushed a little. "So anyway I came to see if I could walk you home? Uh...your brother isn't picking you up today is he?"

"He has karate practice." Kaori replied packing her stuff up. "We can study together if you want. "

"Shouldn't you be helping Serena?" They were now leaving absently holding hands. "Though thanks to you she got a 70% on her last English test. "

"I don't want to be around dress mania." Kaori scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Knowing her and Raye that's what it's going to be. "

Sammy laughed again.

* * *

Kaori let them in to her and Darien's apartment. It was then that Sammy noticed that she used the Keychain he'd bought her on their first date. That warmed his heart.

"So if you're not into this whole thing why are you making the dress?"

"It's half my grade and I'm barley holding a high mark in that class as it is." Kaori said going into her room to put the veil on the dress maker doll she had. The dress was exactly like the one she'd worn when her dark powers were being awaken and she'd danced with Jadeite only it had black lace with a black rose pattern for off the shoulder sleeves. "I did my best but I really don't think I'll pass. "

"I think it's pretty cool. " Sammy said, then suddenly backed out of her room. "I also think I should get out of your room before your brother comes home and thinks something's up"

"Good choice." said brother said from behind him making both of them jump. "Why are you alone in my apartment with my sister?"

"We just got here." Sammy stated, " and we were just going to study. You know Jr High Exams are coming up at the end of this year and we have to be ready. "

"Well, actually I don't." Kaori said as the two sat on the floor at the dinning room table. " In Brighten Academy as long as our grades remain high enough we automatically get to advance even in the Jr. High and High school levels. " she shrugged, "I was thinking of switching to a public school though like Amy did. Maybe I could make some friends my age."

Darien did his own studying as in after making snacks and drinks he sat at the table with them and made comments when he thought they got to close even if it was to help Sammy with a problem or question. Sammy quickly found out that big brothers were vastly over protective of their little sisters and that he was walking a dangerous line even asking her out on dates.

He told Darien about the contest and how everyone was worked up about it. Suddenly, a beeping came from Kaori's bag in her room.

"My cell phone alarm. " she said, quickly, "I'll go turn it off. " she rushed into her room and opened the communicator. "What is it? Now really isn't a good time."

She had all three scouts.

"Situation down at the contest hall ." Raye said, "Sailor business we're meeting up."

"Right, I'm on my way."

She hung up and changed into civilian clothes and grabbed her small back pack and ran out of the room.

"I got text and Amy wants to hang out so I thought we'd take a break. " She grabbed Sammy's hand. "We'll be back later!"

"HEY WAIT!" Darien yelled, he made a note to find out Amy's number so he could check excuses in the future.

* * *

"That was your communicator wasn't it?" Sammy asked as they ran hand and hand toward the contest hall. "That didn't sound like a cell phone. "

"Yeah it was. This whole contest was a set up." she stopped outside staring at the Hall.

"What's up?" it was Raye, Amy and Serena. Luna jumped on to Sammy's shoulder. "You feel something?"

"THis is whole place is crawling with Nega vibes." Kaori said, "Okay, Sammy try and evacuate the place . "

"Sounds like my kind of job." he said running off.

"Serena, use the Luna Pen to disguise yourself. " Kaori said, she'd packed hers . "I'll go in as one too. I was forced to make this for class. "

Kaori soon had her hair down and was in her dress. She'd given out orders and she and Serena were on stage.

Miss Lambert sure enough became a huge spider monster. The fire alarm sounded and people began running.

"Well, that's one way to clear the place. " Raye jumped on stage with Amy.

They all transformed.

"KILL IT!" Kaori screamed running around, "KILL IT!"

"Isn't that my line?" Sailor Moon asked the girls, "She's doing my bit."

"Guess she really hates spiders."

"KILL IT!"

Earth began screaming she was wrapped in the spider's web.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

The temp dropped,

"Mars Fire Ignite. "

Earth fled as soon as she was free.

"Holding things down is my job!" She yelled, " Earth Vine Wrap!"

She made sure to cover the spider's mouth.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

The spider was moondust.

* * *

"You look kinda great in that dress." Sammy said, seeing her in it when he came to check on them. He was blushing. He caught her when she fell over. "Shoes again?"

"I'm sorry. " Kaori sighed slipping them off and standing on her own. "I'm going to go change. But thanks for the complement. "

"Sammy's in love!" Serena teased Sammy began swatting at her as she poked his head. "Sammy's in love. "

* * *

Miss . Lamburts wedding was a success and she looked gorgeous in her dress. She'd won the trip because everyone else had fled though the judge had declared Kaori's dress a close second which had earned Kaori her passing grade for which she was thankful. Kaori had given the second prize to Raye and Serena. Four tickets to see a midnight viewing of the new Sailor V movie. Somehow the four were going to go together even though she said they were supposed to go on dates. It was alls well that ends well or whatever that saying was. But that night as Kaori sat on her bed brushing her hair and staring out the window she felt evil approaching. This was only the beginning something big was going to happen and soon but she could feel hope in the form of a new ally although she couldn't see the girls face she knew that sometime in the near future they would be gaining a new friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Kaori blinked at her friends while Sammy sat in stunned silence blushing and staring down at the table. They were at her house today. She'd been sleeping in when they'd arrived, Darien had woken her; pounded on her door until she woke up, and then made a quick retreat.

" Another contest?" she asked, "Don't you think it's a little too much of a coincidence that they keep happening don't you think?"

"That's what I said. " Sammy mumbled, "and you're not going to believe this but it's a swimsuit contest. "

"You want me to put on a swimsuit and walk around in front of people?" she asked, "Well, I do have a new one..." she scratched the back of her neck. "But I'll bet you anything this is another Negaverse plot. "

"that's more of a reason to go." Serena cheered, "Yay!"

"I can't believe you're going along with this." Sammy said, shaking his head. "Can I come along?" He noted Kaori's eyes flash and anger well up in them. "I want to see Kaori in her swimsuit."

"Then can't we just go to the beach instead?" Raye asked, "I really don't think we should be apart of this."

* * *

Despite protest they all five showed up. Sammy sat in the room with them while they waited. Raye and Amy went to the changing area to change. Raye came back in a red two piece and Amy a blue one piece . Serena a pink one piece with yellow bows sown on. Kaori blushed crimson and glanced at him as she let her sun dress fall to the floor. She wore a black one piece of course it was simple and plain but Sammy thought she looked stunning.

"Are you gonna leave your hair up?" Sammy asked, her.

She nodded and didn't look at him.

"We were right!" Luna came running in. "It's the nega verse. "

"I know this bad but I'm kinda glad because no one gets to see me in this ." Kaori said,

"Darn it." Raye huffed, "Fine , but we are going to the beach sometime so I can show this off!"

With that they transformed and went to see what was going on. They arrived to see Molly's group vanish when their picture was taken.

"I really should have forced that bet." Earth sighed, "I could have easily won. "

"After the intro they were quickly dodging blasts of energy from the camera.

"WOw, look at Sailor Moon go!" Mercury cried, screaming as she dodged another. She was the only one who wasn't dodging by flips and spins. "When did she learn that?"

"MOON KICK!"

Sailor Moon had managed to get close enough to kick Peter, the guy taking the pictures and knock the camera into the water.

"Chasing Sammy and Mars around really helps. " Moon beamed then screamed when a Monster came out of the water and began shooting the same blasts at them. "THat's not fair!"

"Mercury bubbles Blast!"

Earths eye twitched sure it kept them from being seen but it kept two of them from seeing. She could sense her enemy.

"I call upon the Power of Mars!" Earth wanted to call out that it wasn't going to work but she was too busy trying summon her purification powers. They'd been in minor battles over the last two months and her power was unreliable at best and the range was iffy. "Fireballs Charge!"

The Talismans all missed their targets. When the bubbles clear Mars and Mercury were vanishing having been caught on film.

"Earth Purification Power!" she sweat dropped as the gold around her hand fizzled out. Not again. She shook her hand roughly the charge came back. "Earth..."

She never got out another word as her picture was snapped. She vanished into the camera.

Sailor Moon was on her own now and of course in typical fashion backed into a corner. She was shaking and crying loudly but finally had a thought. As the monster went to take her picture she vaulted into the air flipped and spun over it's head. It snapped it's own picture making it start to melt.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

Once the creature was moondust everyone began reappearing.

* * *

"Yay, the beach!" Raye cheered, Serena cheered with her having bought a new suit. It was still a pink one piece. Sammy was in his trunks and Kaori was blushing as she got a look at him. "Lets have some fun!"

They built sand castles, ate ice cream, splashed around, raced around the sand, raced in the water, tanned, and did everything you normally do at a beach. Of course Raye and Serena also flirted with the guys.

"There you are!" They all looked to see Darien coming toward them with Andrew from the arcade both in trunks. "Which one of you kidnapped my sister?"

He dropped his bag on to the ground next to theirs. He reached in and pulled out one of his black short sleeve shirts he put it on his sister to cover her up.

"Well, speak up." The shirt fell to her knees.

"That would be me. "Serena said, scoffing. "I got permission from your father!"

"did he realize your brother was coming and that you were getting here by public transportation?" Darien countered, "I'm sure if he did, meat-ball head he would have said no!"

"They're fighting again." Sammy sighed, arms behind his head. "Want to go get a crepe?"

"Okay, but we better take an adult with us or Darien's gonna flip that we're alone. " she pushed him toward Andrew ."Go ask him."

"Still can't talk to guys then?" he asked

"Just do it!"

Andrew was amused and not amused at the same time. Amused that the two love birds had asked for a chaperon while their siblings fought and not amused for the same reason he hadn't come so he could baby sit though Darien's main goal was to find his sister. He sighed and took a bite of the crepe that had been his thank you gift. Sammy and Kaori were talking and laughing while eating theirs. He would have preferred an Ice Cream but oh, well. Let the fun begin.


	14. Chapter 14

Kaori had started to hate school with a vengeance and it was mostly because she didn't have any friends. So she'd begged her father to transfer her to another school. He'd listened and had heard her cheer when she found out that it was Sammy's school and there were no uniforms. So here she was in her sleeveless high collar black belly shirt this time with green trim, and short black shorts along with sneakers walking into Sammy's class. The whole class looked at her. She walked to the teacher and bowed

"I apologize for being late, " she said, staring at the woman. " My brother insisted he drive me and walk me in to check in. " Sammy moaned and Kaori smiled at him. Darien had just entered the room pulling his sunglasses off. "My name is Kaori Shields it's nice to meet you all. "

"Great he's in this class." Darien growled.

"Do you have a problem with someone in this class?" the teacher asked.

Kaori kicked Darien hard in his leg . Then looked at her teacher.

"No we don't. Darien is just upset that Sammy and I have the same class. He's very overprotective I am his only sister after all."

"Very well. " she looked at the seating chart. "Well, I'm sorry to say, Mr. Shields but the only seat open is in front of Sammy Tsukino."

Kaori was there in a flash.

"Morning , Kaori." Sammy beamed.

"Morning , Sammy." she said, sitting down and putting her bag on the back of the chair.

Darien whispered something to the teacher then waved to his sister and left he had to get to his class as well. He was already going to be late as it was.

"Miss. Shields can you tell us about yourself?" The teacher asked "Or should I ask Sammy,..."

"Kaori is shy." Sammy stated standing. " She can't really talk to boys she can only talk to me because we've known each other for a while now. She lives with her big brother Darien, is best friends with my sister Serena, Her favorite color his black, she likes martial arts and ballet, She likes crepes and ice cream, her favorite idol is Saffron, she loves studying and reading, she also loves nature."

"Thank you , Sammy. " The teacher said, as Sammy sat down and the class clapped, it was what they always did when they got a new student. Kaori gave Sammy a small shy smile. "Lets begin with class now. "

* * *

They were eating lunch when a girl named Mika walked over. Kaori knew she'd just one a contest for making a doll. By the looks of it she was carrying it.

"Hi, Sammy, " She said, "I'd like you to have this."

"I'm sorry but i have a girlfriend. " Sammy replied, "Kaori to be exact." He noted that Kaori looked a little jealous. He pushed the doll back into her hands. "I'm really sorry, Maki but I'm dating Kaori."

Maki looked shocked.

"That girl is all you can talk about these days!" Mika bawled, " All you do is hang out with her!"

"Well, duh." Sammy said, Mika had pushed the doll back into his hands, so he gently pushed it back gently but Mika moved her hands and the doll went smashing to the ground.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"He didn't do anything." Another girl said. "It was you"

"Please leave Sammy alone" Kaori said, "and I"m sorry about your doll it looked pretty. "

Beeping came from her backpack.

"Excuse me, my cell phone is ringing. " She rushed out of the room Sammy was behind her. They quickly found an empty class room and Kaori pulled out her communicator. "Shouldn't you guys be at school?"

"We are." Serena said, "Luna showed up. She says she wants to have meeting tonight."

"Right." Amy said, "I'll stop by. We have to study for the next test anyway."

"Can everyone make it to the temple ?" Raye asked, "I can't get out tonight. I got grounded and have to sweep the stairs and front of the temple after school."

"How'd you get grounded?"

"I'm still on grounding for disappearing the night Jadeite challenged us." Raye sighed, "Grandpa was really worried. "

"So was I." Sammy said, looking over Kaori's shoulder and coming in to view of the others. "But Kaori promised to bring you all back alive "

"What are you doing at Brighten Academy?" Amy asked.

"I switched schools. " Kaori told them. "More convenient ."

"That's true." Amy agreed, "I can make it. "

"So can I." Kaori said, "It's closer to my Dojo. "

"I can swing it if I say it's a study session." Serena said, thinking out loud. "As far as mom and dad are concerned I was at Amy's that night. "

* * *

Kaori ran up to the temple looking at her watch she was running late again. She finally made it to the top to see the other girls.

"I'm sorry, Master had us sparing today and my last opponent was a third degree black belt." She set her gym bag down and took the water Amy shoved at her. Kaori smirked she had the best big sisters ever. She drank deeply. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you earlier but didn't want to freak Sammy out... Mika is set to be the next target."

"What?" they all asked, "How do you know?"

"Uh..." Kaori frowned sitting down. "Well, I kinda can tell...her energy seemed really high when she tried to break us apart today...From what Serena explained to us earlier I have to assume the thing happened to Katie. Also I sensed someone in the area earlier it felt like Nega verse. I can't find who it was though Sammy tried to help but he can't sense these things. It's got to be her."

"Well, then we'll keep an eye on her the best we can." Amy said, "Kaori hasn't been wrong yet. "

* * *

For the next week they didn't see Mika she was at home working on her dolls according to her mother. So that's how they ended up going to Mika's mom's Doll show. Some of Mika's work was on display as well, Raye had even tried to convince Darien to come but he'd refused of course once he found out that Kaori was meeting up with Sammy he had tagged along.

"He's got to be the most over protective big brother ever. " Sammy sighed, as they walked around looking at dolls. Darien and Serena were once again arguing though quietly near the entrance. Amy and Raye were gushing over some of the dolls. "I can't even hold your hand without him getting upset at us. "

Kaori laughed. Then stiffened . She let out a gasp and slumped against the wall it was only because she was hoping to get the scouts attention. Sure enough she did. Darien rushed over as well as Mika's mom.

"Are you okay?" Darien asked,

"You look faint again. " Sammy cut in. "Have you been carrying a water bottle with you?"

Kaori shook her head.

" We'll take Kaori to rest in the office." Amy said, Raye was getting Kaori on to her back."Don't worry. I'm always carrying extra bottles around with me for her. "

"All right." Darien sighed checking his watch. "I 've gotta book. She better come home safe and sound or you'll regret it. " he was talking directly to Sammy.

"Why me?" Sammy moaned.

* * *

"Maxfield Stanton. " Kaori said she was standing on her own near the office. "He's from the Nega Verse. "

"Later." Raye said, "Even I feel the vibes in that room."

After a Transformation they were facing a full size life like doll bent on killing them and sucking their energy. They lured it outside so they had room to fight. They did the normal intro. The doll could shoot it's arms at them. They all dodged around.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Moon bawled as tiny fanged dolls shot at them.

"For pete sake!" Earth yelled, "Earth Vine Bash!"

"Bash?" Luna, Moon and Mercury echoed.

"Later!" Mars called, "I call on the power of Mars! Fire Balls Charge!"

She took out both dolls only to dodge an arm fragment that cut through some of her hair.

"Watch it , they're sharp." she yelled.

"I'll try my visor!" Mercury called. They were all dodging around. Fire , and Vines protecting them. "Her ankle! Sailor Moon aim for her right ankle. "

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

Moon's tiara sliced into the doll's ankle destroying it.

* * *

The next day at school Kaori walked up to Mika.

"Mika." She said, the whole class waited with batted breath. Kaori sat a Sailor Moon statue down on the desk. It was small and standing on a platform. "I heard you liked Sailor Moon so my friends and I made this for you. "

With that she went to her seat. She, Sammy and Amy had molded it Raye had used her fire to Fire it and Serena had painted it. She'd loved that they'd done so well and had requested one of Tuxedo Mask so they'd had fun making the whole team and even adding one for Sammy. They'd then had to scrub Raye's room down because of a clay fight. But it'd been worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

Kaori stared at the letter in her hand frowning. It was a note from Tuxedo Mask. It was a love note. She'd found it in the mail box it confused her. Why was she getting a note? Earlier she'd heard every girl in Serena's school had gotten one she tossed it out she wasn't interested. She had Sammy and they had a date the night they were to meet with Tuxedo Mask anyway. She sat on her bed and went back to sowing the mask she was working on.

She and Sammy thought it might be cool for him to dress up when he was around them and they were Sailor Scouts. Though really they were just doing it for fun they were still kids after all. They didn't even know what Sammy was going to wear. It was her thought that Sammy should just wear a mask . After all no one could tell who the Scouts were even though they wore their hair styles the same everyday and had the same hair color. She thought that that was a big give away.

She got up and got ready to leave. She was going to meet Sammy at his house. Darien had only agreed because he was driving her and Ikuko and Kenji were going to be home. Ken was amused as hell at how protective Darien was. He often visited but kept himself busy working .

"Darien!" she called pounding on his door. "Darien!"

The door opened to reveal a pale Darien.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't know." he told her. "I'm having one of my headaches. "

"I'll stay home to take care of you, Sammy will understand."

"No, that's fine go on." Darien leaned against the door frame. "Have Sammy meet you at the bus stop..." he moaned rubbing his head. "See if the girls can't meet you."

Raye was sick and Amy was watching over here. Serena hadn't even answered but Sammy had picked up her communicator for her. He swore to meet her on the bus. So here she was waiting on it arriving. Sure enough Sammy was on the bus. She went and sat with him he had Luna.

"Look I got one now too." He showed her his watch. "Luna caught me with Serena's she said since I don't have a cell phone I can use to keep in touch. She also said, it'll come in handy as we're being targeted on our own. "

"That is perfect." Kaori said, "But now I need an explanation Aega."

"Aega?" Sammy asked, Kaori reached in her back pack and pulled out a purring black cat with green eyes and a crescent moon on it's head. "Yeah, she showed up at my window last night. she's just like Luna is that is to say he can talk."

"Cool , " Sammy petted the purring kitten. "Hello, Aega I'm Sammy. "

* * *

They were now sitting at Sammy's having forgotten all about the costume. Luna had explained that Aega was her daughter. She was still a baby because it'd only been a few months since he'd been born. Agea was dedicated to finding the Moon Princess as well.

Kenji wasn't home that day but Ikuko was but she was busy in the kitchen at the moment. They weren't allowed to be alone in Sammy's room together. Tsuki and Luna could talk in low voices easily here.

"So you're not going?" Sammy asked, Ikuko frowned coming in.

"Go where?" she asked.

"Every girl in Crossroads Jr High and Grade School got sent an invitation to see Tuxedo Mask at the mall tomorrow." Kaori explained. "Whoever it is I'm assuming they are trying to flush out the sailor scouts and will do the same to the other schools if this one doesn't pan out. They say that Sailor Earth is in Grade school like us."

"Really, she looks the same age as Serena." Ikuko hummed.

"We all say the same thing." Sammy laughed, "Look, mom this is Kaori's new cat Aega. She was A beautiful moon deity. Her mother Gaia, the ancient earth Goddess, hid her in a cave during a Titan attack on the Olympic deities to prevent her from being taken away. " Sammy explained. "Isn't it a pretty name. "

"Oh, it is it is." Ikuko laughed, "Now you four go out and buy us what we need for dinner. " she handed the list over to Sammy with the money. "Go now."

* * *

Tonight was the night everyone was supposed to meet Tuxedo Mask. Darien was still having one of his headaches so Kaori hadn't told him she was going out with Sammy just that she was meeting at Raye's because Raye was sick. They were going to see Raye but they were going out for shakes first. She knocked on his door and told him she was leaving.

They were laughing as they reached the top of the Temple stairs.

"Sailor Business!" Amy yelled, running past them on the way down. Raye with her. "Lets go."

"But we brought shakes. " Kaori whined running after them. Sammy in pursuit . "They'll melt. "

"Transform!" Aega cheered. The girls did and Sammy was given a mask and a cloak that Kaori had made. "Now Mercury can keep freezing them with her bubbles it'll help train her power on how much to put behind her attacks."

"Great idea, Aega. " Earth said with a smile. "Mercury ."

"Okay." she laughed, and threw her bubbles at the bag in Sammy's hand. They kept running. No one even glanced their way.

They finally got to the shopping center to find out they had to take the stairs.

"My specialty." Earth said , out running all of them taking two stairs at a time. "I'll get up there and see what's going on. "

She was still winded when they got to the top. When the others joined her she was using her vines to force the elevator open.

"Grab on to me and pull when I say!" she ordered they did. "Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask grab on to my vines!"

She directed her vines to wrap around their waists.

"Pull!"

Together they were able to get the two to safety. They all sat down winded and breathing hard.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Tuxedo Mask asked, Sammy.

"I'm the Shadow." Sammy said, dramatically. Earning a giggle from Sailor Earth. "I'm here to help the Scouts as well. "

"Well, thank you for your help, girls but I must go."

"Bye!" they called.

* * *

"Why Shadow?" Serena asked, as they walked back to Raye's eating the shakes that Amy had kept cold with her power the whole time.

"Because I'm always shadowing Kaori around." Sammy laughed.

They all laughed at that.

None of them saw Malachite watching them from above.


	16. Chapter 16

"My Queen." Malachite bowed, "Kaori's getting stronger everyday even with her dark power locked away. She is easily the strongest of the Scouts..."

"Good." Baryl laughed.

"I do have a concern."

"Oh, what's that?"

"She's dating a human boy and they seem very close." Malachite said, "he's even decided to join them in their fight though he is only a human and cannot do much. He is not protection for her. That is why I am worried. "

"Yes, that is worrying." Baryl hummed, "My daughter must be protected at all costs. She is happy with the Scouts?"

"Sickeningly so." Malachite reported. "she will not be with them today though. She and Sammy will be at their dojo training while the other girls are going to an animation studio to help Nephrite's next target. "

"Very well." Queen Baryl said, thinking. "Take a creature and go greet Kaori and Sammy again, Malachite. I want her to know she is the strongest."

"Yes, my queen."

* * *

" A sword?" Sammy asked, Ken blinking the Scouts were over at Darien's. Darien was out but Ken had come over. "Like the boy in the story?"

"What story?" Amy asked, "May we here. "

"Once upon a time 1000 years ago..." Sammy quoted, "There was a beautiful Earth Princess and a brave Earth Prince." Kaori tilted her head to one side. " The Earth Prince was in love with the Moon Princess and often went to visit her in her Kingdom but he doted on his sister for there was no one closer to his heart not even his Moon Princess. He loved them both in different ways.

A Knight of the Court fell in love with the Princess. The King accepted the Knight as worthy of marrying his daughter and declared the two would wed. The Princess was so happy. But the Prince was not for he was over protective of his sister. So he Challenged the Knight to a Duel.

Before the Duel could even start though the Negaverse attacked the Earth Kingdom. The Knight and Princess had been walking through the rose garden. They were her pride and joy those roses, when the attack happened. They ran into the castle protecting themselves and killing all who tried to kill them. The Princess was a skilled fighter because she fought to protect that which she loved .

They were deep in the castle when the Knight locked them in the room to protect them. Both were tired from fighting. Banging on the door told them they had been found. The Princess was scared as they stood there waiting. The door burst open and the Knight grabbed the shining sword on the table. The Vorpal Sword that no one had been able to wield in a million years. He used it to strike down the enemies but he got a slash on his sword arm and was bleeding badly. The Princess lost control of her Dark Power and ended up blowing the whole Kingdom up. Only she, the Knight and the brother as well as though living outside the kingdom survived. The King on his Death Bed sealed his Daughters Dark Powers and the seal was supposed to last. "

Sammy ended they were all staring at him.

"Oh my god!" he suddenly cried out, "I didn't get it the first time but Kaori is the Earth Princess and that means Darien is the Earth Prince!"

"I'm a Princess of Earth?" Kaori asked, blinking.

"That's right." Ken nodded, " and Sammy is your Knight."

"Me?" Sammy asked, "Really?"

"Pick up the sword." Ken instructed, "Only you can."

Sammy became determined as he picked it up. He knew instantly that this was his sword and that he was meant to use it to protect Kaori his Princess.

"Looks like you have your uniform afterall. " Serena laughed,

Sammy now wore real armor that Knights wore in stories. It was red and he had a helmet too. He was amazed.

"Just as I thought this will help you to better protect the Scouts, Sammy." Ken said, smirking. "Now picture your sword as an everyday object and you back in your normal clothes."

Sammy closed his eyes and his sword became a pen that looked like Kaori's down to the Earth Symbol on top. He opened them and he was Sammy again.

"Okay, we have our Shadow Knight." Raye declared. The other girls and cats cheered. Sammy smiled and blushed crimson.

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask." Ken sighed standing. "Now Waratari is waiting to drive two of you to the dojo . "

"AH!" everyone covered their ears. Their normally quiet Earth Princess always freaked when she thought she was going to be late for training. She quickly dragged Sammy out with their gym bags yelling at them to lock up and have a nice day.

* * *

"So we are meant to be together?" Kaori asked, as they rode along in the car. Sammy glanced at her. "I guess that was why I was drawn to you when we first met. "

"I was drawn to you as well. " Sammy confessed. " For some reason I couldn't understand all I wanted was for you to talk to me even though back then I knew you couldn't. It makes me so happy when you talk me now and even happier when you let me hold your hand. I could never explain it to myself before and i've had a nagging feeling ever since Ken told me that story the first time. I so happy that I know the feeling now."

"yeah. " Kaori smiled, "I agree."

* * *

They were soon training as hard as they could. Today they were studying swords and how to use them. They both somehow hidden knowledge in their heads of how to use the swords they were assigned. It just filled their heads as soon as they had a sword in their hands. They dueled against each other moving will skill and ease they should not have had until they were much older and had been studying longer. The older students were jealous.

"HA!"

"UGH!"

Kaori and Sammy kept working even though the swords they were using were wooden they could hurt each other so they tried to becarful at least.

"Wow, look at them go." an older boy said, "I know they've both trained most of their lives but this is amazing. "

Sammy had gone to the same Dojo as Kaori they had always just missed each other. When they'd found that out they arranged it so they were always there at the same time.

The two fought against each other until screaming outside got their attention. Monsters burst into the Dojo. Everyone began fighting the zombie hoard . Sammy and Kaori beat a quick retreat in a locker room.

Sammy pulled his pen out and clicked it . He became the Shadow Knight.

"Earth Power!"

Sammy blushed crimson she hadn't asked him to turn around this time he watched through his helmet while being amazed at how the change worked. He'd been to distracted the first time and the subsequent times he'd been turned around. He then remembered his communicator.

"This is Shadow Knight calling the Sailor Scouts. " he said hitting a button.

"We're a little busy here. " Sailor Mercury said, "I'm sorry. We've got Nephrite to deal with."

"Malachite is attacking us again." Shadow Knight replied, "We'll handle it on own then."

"Be careful. "

"You too."

* * *

Vines shot through the Dojo slashing and bashing the Zombies and blades of light vanquished them.

Malachite was floating midair watching interested.

"I am Sailor Earth . " she elbowed Shadow Knight.

"Uh...and I'm the Shadow Knight!"

"We are the Champions of Justice!" Earth called, everyone was watching now. "We we will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!"

Earth struck her pose next to her Shadow Knight stood in attack position ready to fight and protect her.

"Found your Knight at last have you, Princess." Malachite wondered. "Today's test multiple use of your purification power. How many times can you use it? Your Knight should be able to vanquish them with his sword but he looks new to me. How many will he be able to kill with his Blades of Light?"

"Not many." SK whispered to Earth "I feel I'd faint if I used another one. I'll just see if I can't kill them with the normal sword. "

"You'll have to cover me." Earth told him. "This is my worst attack."

She held her right hand out her left holding it and focused with all her might. The golden light began flickering. SK was slashing and hacking apparently he couldn't kill them with the sword alone.

"Listen!" Aega cried running up. "You can do this, Sailor Earth. Picture everything you want to happen and that's the key!"

'Yes, that's how did this before when Sammy was hurt. '

"Earth!" she yelled, the light got stronger as she pictured what she wanted. "Purification Power!"

The light shot from her hand in a ray that fanned out like a spray she killed the ten zombies SK was currently fighting. It didn't hurt him.

"Earth! " she yelled again as more zombies rushed forward to take the others place. SK protected her. "Purification Power!"

'2' SK thought, as he fought and kept track of how many attacks, Earth was using. 'I've seen her fight. She always collapses after this. Well almost the others say she is getting better not collapsing. But using it back to back like this can't be good. ' he clenched his teeth he knew he'd pass out if he used another Blade of Light he was forcing himself to stay upright as it was. ' that's 6 now. She's learning to charge it faster. She's sweating , she's wearing down and we still have a lot more. I have to help or what good am I?'

"I've got this!" Earth called, to him. "You're doing your part!" she blasted more around him. "But...just in case you might want to make another call..."

"Shadow Knight to the Sailor Scouts." he yelled. hitting a button on his watch again. "This is urgent ! We are out numbered and low on power!"

"We're already on our way!" Mars informed, " We should be there in a few moments. "

"HURRY!" both Sailor Earth and Shadow Knight yelled.

* * *

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

The scouts had arrived fire tore through the room as they joined the two fighters.

"They didn't die!" Mars cried,

"Let me try!" Sailor Moon said. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

"They didn't die to that either!"

"I told you." Malachite laughed, "Only you and your Princess can kill them."

SK frowned, he focused and his blade began glowing. Energy swarming it.

"Blades of Light!" He slashed sending blades out to slash through the zombies a second later the Purification power followed.

He hit one knee using his sword to keep him up. He and Sailor Earth were tired.

"Together!" Luna yelled at them. "You must combine the two of them! All of you combine attacks now!"

"Right."

"Moon Tiara..."

"Mercury Bubbles..."

"Mars Fire..."

"Earth Purification..."

"Blades of ... "

"Magic!"

"Blast!"

"Ignite !"

"Power!"

"LIght!"

The Discus that Sailor moon through combined Mars' Fire and Earth's beam, Mercury's bubbles floated on the edges and SK's blades circled around all of it. The creation shot through the room destroying all the zombies.

"You did well today, Princess." Malachite laughed, Kaori and Sammy were being supported by Mercury and Moon. Mars was ready to fight. "and your Knight did better than expected . Very well I will report this to Queen Baryl . She will be thrilled to know that you are improving. "

With that he vanished taking the energy he'd collected with him.

"10. " Kaori mumbled "That was 10 times. Thanks to Aega teaching me how it was properly done. "

"How many did Sammy get?" Serena asked worried.

"He shot off three altogether. " Sammy was out cold. Aega had answered. "He must learn not to put all his power into one attack like that."

* * *

As it turned out both Kaori and Sammy had to be admitted into the hospital do to exhaustion by their parents later that same day.


	17. Chapter 17

"Princess Diamond ?" Sammy asked, they were at Kaori's because Darien was insisting that she was still sick and recovering from a cold she'd caught. "Could her crystal be the one we're looking for?"

"I don't know." Luna said, looking up from where she was giving Aega a bath. " but we need to find a way into that party. "

"That's impossible. " Serena cried, "Melvin described the security at the embassy in vast detail. "

"Daddy." Kaori was on her cell. Darien had come in. " We heard Princess Diamond was having at party and want to go. Will you get us invites?" Darien cocked an eyebrow. "You will thanks, daddy. Waratari already has them? You're the best Daddy ever!" she hung up. "We're in."

Cheers went up.

* * *

That night they were standing outside the embassy. Kaori was in the black dress she'd made before. Without the veil . Her hair was down and in curls. Sammy stood in a tuxedo with the mask over his eyes. Serena was in a pink dress, Amy blue and Raye red. Serena's looked like it belonged at a masked ball . They showed their invitations and walked in. Kaori suddenly fell .

"Your shoes again!" Sammy cried having caught her. "You really need to buy your own. "

"But I don't like dress shoes." Kaori said blushing. "I only wear these in occasions like this."

People began whispering when they entered. A woman approached.

"Excuse me." she said to Kaori. "But where did you get that dress?"

"I made it." Kaori replied, " For sowing class. "

"Kaori , please dance with me."

Sammy pulled her on to the dance floor and they began dancing around like everyone else. Sammy was a bit clumsy at it. Tuxedo Mask appeared and asked Serena to dance. Leaving Raye and Amy to scope things out.

* * *

"You dance very well." Sammy said, as they danced around. "Sorry, I'm so clumsy. "

"It's okay. " Kaori replied. " I have a feeling you used to dance better than this the last time we danced though."

"I've got that same feeling."

"Then don't block out the feelings." Aega was on Kaori's shoulder. "Embrace it. "

Sammy did and they were soon dancing around better than Serena and Tuxedo Mask. Suddenly, alarms began sounding.

"That's our cue." Sammy said, pulling her out on to a terrace. They both transformed only to hear a yell from the other one next to them . Serena was falling and Tuxedo Mask had her hand but was falling too. "Again?"

"EARTH VINES WRAP!" Earth yelled, wrapping her vines around her waist. She pictured lowering them to the ground safely. She smiled and flashed a V at Sk when they got down. "Our turn!"

"What?" SK was tense as she pulled him onto a waiting vine and they rode it down by this time Mars and Mercury were there. "Ugh. At least you're getting better at that. "

Nephrite was suddenly hovering over the Princess Diamond's body in a cloud of darkness.

"Make it stop!" Earth cried, "Stop it! It hurts!""

The Darkness shot at them.

"Mercury , try your bubbles!" Moon yelled,

"I don't know but I'll try!" She cried, back. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

Sure enough it managed to stop the attack.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Moon's tiara turned the dark creature to moon dust and Earth sighed.

"I didn't even get to do anything. " SK huffed, "Oh, well. "

Luna talked to Diamond who freaked out and fainted.

"She's not the Moon Princess or she would have been expecting me." Luna said, "Lets go back in to see if it's the crystal. "

They danced and ate until the crystal was shown it wasn't it either so they danced and ate the night away.

* * *

"Ugh." Kaori rolled over in her bed so she could stare out the window. It was Miday Saturday but she didn't want to get up she was so tired. The party had been great really but she was so tired now and she hadn't even used much of her energy that time. She blinked sleepy eyes as a hand touched her forehead. It was Ken and his hand was glowing .

"It's okay, honey." Ken said, "You'll feel better soon. "

"But you said this was a stop gap measure until we can do a real binding. " Kaori said, she was feeling better. "and we need all the Scouts for that. "

"Shhh..." He soothed. Kaori sat up after her session was over and looked at him. She watched him form a black crystal in his hand and turn it into a necklace that he put around her neck. "This crystal will help you for now. I will begin teaching you how to use it. "

"Okay." Kaori said, as she was helped out of her room so she could eat. It wasn't one of good days. Thankfully she had nothing planned today. Darien was setting her lunch on the table for her. "It's really pretty , daddy, where'd you get it?"

"Your mother." Ken replied,

"Alright, I have to go to work. " Darien kissed Kaori's head. " I'll be back by ten. "

"Okay." she said, with a nod. When Darien left she looked at Ken. "Queen Baryl?"

"That's right." Ken nodded. "The Negaverse use crystals like this for different reasons . A main one is to gather and store vast amounts of energy but it can also be used to find people and increase your powers. We will use yours as a way to teach you to control the Dark Power inside you. "

* * *

Kaori sat focusing on the crystal she held floating between her two hands that had taken about ten minuets to learn of itself. She was currently learning to focus the Energy and vibes and things she felt and better hone the ability. This was also the most basic way to learn to use the crystal's power. She could hear a dog barking down the hall it sounded a little bigger than what the lease said they could have, a baby crying two floors below them. She described everything she could hear and feel while enhancing her senses.

"You can even enhance your sight and smell, touch and taste." Ken said, watching he daughter as you practice it will become second nature and cost you less energy to the point where you wont even know you are doing it. Now I want to teach you a basic Dark Energy Attack."

"Yes, Daddy."

Kaori stood making sure she focused on enhancing her senses.

"Hold your hand out." She did. "Like a Purification only backwards."

Left hand out right hand supporting.

"Picture dark energy forming a ball in your hand. " she did. It sparked and fizzled as she tried, "You're doing great. We will spend the day practicing. "

Ken hated having to teach his daughter to control Dark Power but no matter how many times she insisted another scout was going to join them soon he knew it would be a long time before all of them were together. So he had to help in some way. He sighed as her waning crescent appeared. He had to teach her so it didn't over whelm her. He'd made that mistake before.


	18. Chapter 18

Kaori smashed into her class on Monday out of breath. She'd woken late and had had to run off because she couldn't wait for Waratari. She'd used her crystal to enhance her speed and strength in her legs then had jumped and ran on roofs until she finally arrived.

"I made it on time." she sighed collapsing in her seat. Two days of training to keep her senses enhanced and already it was becoming second nature to her. "Morning, Sammy."

"Morning , Kaori." he beamed at her. "I'm glad you made it on time. I was getting worried. "

"I over slept." Kaori cried, the class heard her. "Daddy came over and we trained together all weekend after the Embassy party." she showed him the Crystal. "Daddy gave me this."

"Wow, that's cool." Sammy said, "My dad took us all to the beach. " Sammy laughed. "We stayed in a hotel the whole weekend. "

The two chatted and the class listened until class started. It was final period when Kaori's enhanced senses told her that Malachite was in the area. She anxiously waited for the bell then dragged Sammy to Amy's classroom then Serena's they quickly found Malachite.

"Bringing all but one your friends?" They'd transformed before coming. Now they stood before him. Mars arrived having gotten a call and a ride with Watarai . "All the little ducks in a row." He laughed, " you may all relax I have a gift from the Queen for the Princess. "

"I already have one!" Earth said showing him her necklace and nodded to the one in his hand.

"Oh, sorry, this was my gift for coming here. " he tucked it away. "Training are you, Princess. " He held out his hands and energy formed a locket. It looked a bit like Sailor Moons. "She said you would like this. She seemed to know you had a crystal already and says to tell you , 'put the crystal in the middle and it's not tampered with and will not awaken yours power you can have Ken test if you want. It's a good will gesture on her part." " he tossed it to her and she caught it. Sailor Moon helped put the locket on Earth's chest bow like her own. Earth took her necklace off and put it in the locket. "Like I said It's a good will gesture. Queen Baryl wants you to know she loves you."

"I doubt she's capable of that." Earth called back "So are we going to fight?"

"Not today. " Malachite said, "Though you might want to keep an eye..."

"On Molly yes I know." Earth called, "I could feel it from where I was in class today."

"Alright then."

Malachite vanished and they un-transformed.

* * *

They tailed Molly all day and it was midnight when Nephrite made his move. He'd called Molly out to the park and conned her into stealing a gem from her mother. He thought it was the Imperial Silver Crystal.

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Shadow Knight!"

"We are the champions of Justice!"

"On behalf of the Moon we will right wrongs and triumph over evil!" Moon yelled, "and that means you!"

"That is so damn annoying. "

"All you together!" Nephrite laughed wickedly. He blasted at them.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury blasted Nephrite's attack away.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

Nephrite was blasted backwards.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

"NO ! " Molly threw herself in front of of Nephrite protecting him.

"Tiara Stop!" Sailor Moon yelled, "Stop! stop!"

Her tiara stopped and returned to her.

* * *

Nephrite had dropped a black crystal.

"That's like mine." Sailor Earth said, "It can do a lot of things like locate and take and store energy. My dad told me about it." She held her left hand out bracing with her right. "I'll destroy it."

"Give me the Crystal." A monster had appeared.

"DARK ENERGY BALL!"

Kaori's attack hit the crystal shattering it.

"YOU!" The monster shot at her. Earth blinked.

"Blades of Light!"

The blades sent the monster flying backwards this time it went after Molly.

"MOLLY!" Nephrite yelled, blasting his own energy ball at the monster saving Molly.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

Sailor Moon dusted the monster and Molly passed out. Sailor Earth was soon using her healing powers to check her over.

"Don't you care about Molly?" Sailor moon asked.

"I saved her life." Nephrite replied.

"That's not what I meant. " Sailor Moon groused. "She loves you!"

"Don't talk to him about love." Mars scoffed, " he wont understand it. "

Nephrite took off and they all gathered around Molly.

"She'll be fine." Kaori informed, they were themselves again. "Her energy is very weak though I think I was right when I said, he sucked her love energy from her again. I'm giving her a little of my own. She should be fine. We should get her and her gem home and in bed. "

"I'll carry her. " Raye said.

Kaori closed her eyes and enhanced her strength. She lifted Molly into her arms opening her eyes with a smirk.

* * *

"That ball of darkness you used was not a Sailor Earth power." Luna said as they walked.

"No, " Kaori agreed, "it's an Earth Princess power. Daddy's been teaching me control over my Dark Power because he says it will be along time before we find all the scouts. I sense one is coming soon but I can't say when. "

"Really a new friend?" Serena cheered.

"yeah, I can't see her face though." Kaori sighed, "I know she's tall and I saw us all fighting together. I think it might be Jupiter."

"Why do you say that?" Aega asked,

"Well, it's just a feeling really. " Kaori hummed, "She was wearing a green skirt and shot thunder around. So I thought Jupiter since he's supposed to be like the God of Thunder. "

"Yes, that is Jupiter." Luna agreed. "I do hope it's soon . We could use the help."

Kaori showed off by jumping in Molly's open window and tucking in and jumping back down. After that they began heading home to their respective houses. Kaori lived on the way to Amy's so the two of them went together with Aega who was fast asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Kaori was out in a park training with her father tonight. She could enhance her senses as second nature now and only used the extra strength in battle with Negaverse. She was getting better and better at controlling her darkness. She could now vanish and reappear like the Negaverse people could. She couldn't go long distances yet. She was working on it. Tonight was flying. She wasn't getting the hang of it and it amused Ken to know end.

"Come on, Kaori. " he teased sitting in the air. "You can do it. It's a basic skill. Be weightless like me."

She focused as hard as she could and finally rose into the air. It had been two weeks coming. Her communicator began beeping. She grabbed it.

"Sailor Scouts! SK!"

"Ugh..." Sammy sat up rubbing his eyes. "I'm right next door what's going on?"

It was Serena calling them all.

"Molly just called me!" Serena cried, "She sounded upset and said the Nephrite wants to change sides."

"You believe that?" Kaori asked sitting midair.

"Why are you so awake?" Raye yawned, "are you outside?"

"Flight training." Kaori mumbled. "Did she tell you ..." Kaori gasped. "Molly's been taken by another member of the Negaverse! I can track them meet me in the park!"

"RIGHT!"

* * *

"Whaaaaaaaaa!" The girls and Sammy looked up to see Kaori and Ken midair. "How do I land?"

"The same way you got up here." Ken was laughing. "Stop bawling. You have work to do."

Kaori calmed herself and lowered to the ground.

"I did it!" Kaori cheered, "Okay, lets suit up. "

"I'm going over there." Sammy pointed, "You know so I don't see anything."

They transformed.

A scream had them all running toward it. Sammy was already there beating back three monsters or at least trying to.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sailor Moon yelled, they landed in front of Molly and Nephrite. "We are the Sailor Scouts. "

"NO TIME!" Earth yelled, "MOVE OVER MOLLY!" she grabbed the vines sticking out of Nephrite's shoulder. "EARTH PURIFICATION POWER!"

Her power surrounded the vines. Nephrite stared in shock.

"You do that." Sailor Moon said, "SK , you protect these three and we'll dust those three."

* * *

They were attacked three at once so they returned three at once and the sailors won.

Molly was crying. Shadow Knight held another black crystal.

"Is he going to be okay?" Molly cried, "Sailor Earth?"

Sailor Earth was healing now having gotten rid of the energy sucking vines.

"He'll be fine." Earth replied, "If I close this wound. But if he goes back to the Negaverse he's dead. They will kill him for loving you and turning traitor. "

"I told you I want to join you." Nephrite hissed.

"Do you now?" Ken appeared and landed . "and why should we believe you , brother?"

"Ken?" Nephrite hissed out. "I've had a change of heart and I love Molly. I will help you all."

"Are you really brothers?" Mercury asked, "Because it seems to me that you are related to a lot of dangerous people."

"No, Mercury we're not." Ken replied, " We were brothers in the field only. "

"I see." She nodded. "Okay, I've got an idea. "

"What's that?" Nephrite asked.

"Ken will be in charge of Nephrite. " Mercury said, " He will keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't turn on us. "

"That will be fine. "

"I'll still be able to see him wont I?" Molly asked.

"That will be fine."

"He needs a communicator . " Earth said, healing the last of the wound. She stood. "There we go. He's ready to be transported. "

Ken took off with Nephrite.

"Go home , Molly. "

Molly ran off toward home.

* * *

"Jupiter is coming next month." Kaori said staring into space. The girls, Sammy and the cats stared at her. " Yes, She'll be here and she'll make us lots of sweets and she likes to fight. Lots of sweets."

"You said that." Sammy said, laughing, Serena was drooling.

"How do we know who she is?"

"Well, I'll know her and Luna and Agea will sense her. " Kaori said, Ken had reappeared. "Daddy, where's Nephrite?"

"I put a sleeping spell on him." Ken said, "You and I still have training to cover. "

"But, daddy, I have school in the morning!"

The others beat a quick retreat not wanting to get mixed up in the training.

* * *

"Miss. Shields!" Kaori started awake. "It's gym class why are you sleeping?!"

"Because I'm tired. " Kaori said standing and stretching. "I've been training so hard lately. I've got a match in Martial Arts and a recital in Ballet, then the exams are coming closer, " she said, the whole class was listening, "Then I have my boyfriends, and dates, and spending times with my brother and daddy, and my friends. It's just catching up with me. " she said looking around "What are we doing?"

"We're working on the bars today." The teacher pointed. "Front flips and dismounts. "

"easy." She quickly did a front flip on the bar. "I took gymnastics to better prepare me for martial arts and ballet. Can I go back to sleep?"

"you're turning in to my sister." Sammy laughed standing next to her arms behind his head. "Sleeping in class."

Kaori stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Nephrite couldn't believe he was in this situation but here he was helping train Sailor Earth, A.K. A the Princess of Darkness, A.K.A Princess of Earth A.K.A. Kaori Shields. The girl could barley fly. She was much better at her Sailor Powers than her Dark Powers that was clear. Today he was playing target practice .

"UGh!" Kaori got fed up. "Earth Vine Bash!"

"You're not a scout right now." Agea reminded her. "You're the Princess of Darkness. "

"But I don't want to be." Kaori cried, "I'm tired. " she was sitting her legs on either side of her and her hands infront of her palm down on the floor. "Using these dark powers really sucks up my energy."

"You'll never get used to them if you don't train." Nephrite called, back . They were in a dark dimension that Ken had created so that they could train and not loose time outside the dimension. "get up and lets try again. " He offered her his hand she glared at him. "What is it now? I'm being nice aren't I?"

"Yeah." Kaori nodded, " but the last time I touched one of you Jadeite tried to awake my powers and drain my energy."

"Ah, well, I'm not allowed to do that am I ?" He chuckled and helped her to her feet. "There." he let go of her and backed off. "See? I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you."

Kaori sighed, and they went back to training.


End file.
